I Get Lonely Too
by Totes McGotes
Summary: Puck likes Blaine. Blaine likes Puck. What is in store for them, you'll see. Plaine. M for later Smutastic chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello. So, I couldn't sleep because my mind was racing at 100mph, so I decided to just write something out of the blue and this is what I conjured up. The story will be from Puck's POV, possibly Blaine's, and I'm rating this M for later chapters. I'm hoping to continue with the story, and I probably will. Criticism is welcomed. Sorry if it's not, perfect, but like I said, I can't sleep and it's 3:12am. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**(Prologue)**

I've always thought Blaine was cool. I mean, he helped me with my European History Test, which I completely flunked on. Half the questions on there weren't part of the song we sung to help me remember some of that shit. We aren't that close of friends, but I'm pretty sure we're good friends. There is always something that bothered me about Blaine though; while I always thought he was a cool guy, I also started to like the kid when he first came here from Dalton. The way he smiles, how he walks, and even those bowties are cute as fuck. Of course, I would never admit these feelings I have for Blaine. It's kind of a hard thing to deal with sometimes. I'm supposed to be the straightest, hottest guy at McKinley, but now I'm lusting over a kid who is equally as hot as me and is also a dude? I mean, that would make any straight guy go bat-shit crazy, but for some reason, I'm perfectly calm and surprisingly okay with it. Weird, I know. _*sigh*_ When did I become such a softy?

* * *

**Okay, so it's not entirely great, but I have to start somewhere. I hope you enjoyed the story. Feedback is appreciative. I will continue with the story when I can, unless I get reviews telling me to stop writing, then I'll stop. Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Thank you to the people who have favorited this story. Thank you to eaglegirl1202 for leaving a review! I definitely agree that there will never be enough Puckerson stories! :) So, I have now taken off with my story. For those of you wondering, I have many ideas planned for this story and I am very excited to continue with the story! When I write, I usually just write what my mind can think of right off the bat, so if things are...oddly placed or a little scrappy like, that's why. In this chapter, Puck has an encounter with Blaine, but it's not under great circumstances. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

I stare into the bathroom mirror, looking at myself, wondering what is going to happen the rest of the school year.

It's the first of last days at McKinley. I'm still unfortunate enough to not to graduate this year with everybody else, but I guess there is always next year. Still, it does suck knowing you're the loser that couldn't pass senior year. I mean, how can I be such a fucking idiot for not passing school?

Wait, calm down. I'm fucking Puckzilla, local badass; I'll be able to get my way. All it takes is a little convincing….and some hard work, if I have to do it. I'll be graduated. There is no way I'll be a loser. It's not in my DNA. I'm not my father. I refuse to end up like him. Seriously, what father would just come to his son after leaving and ask if they can borrow money? I mean, I worked my fucking ass off to get this far in my pool cleaning business and he shows up and takes it all away. I mean damn.

Dude, I have got to stop thinking about this shit. I'm turning into Finn, where he just mindlessly talks to himself in his head and looks like a dumbass in the process...

I decide to go to my locker before I head to class, but I'm already late so it's not like I could be in any more trouble than I already am. As I look through my locker, I hear someone getting slammed into a locker. I look over to see Blaine, on the ground, with the whole Hockey team surrounding him, ready to dump the slushies. I immediately am filled with anger, so I scream "Hey! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" They look at me, smile, and dump all the slushies on Blaine. I run down the hall after them, but stop at a slushy covered Blaine.

He was crying. I feel extremely horrible for not trying to save him when I had the chance. I quickly dismiss the thought and carry him to the boy's restroom. I turn on the sink water and say, "Stick your face into the water. It helps to get rid of that shit before you wipe it off." He lets out a small whimper and sticks his face in the water. I turn on the sink next to his, put water in my hands, and start to dump little bits of it on his hair.

He shivers in shock when he feels the first drop of water, but seems to not mind when he figured out what I'm doing.

I grabbed some paper towels, pulling him up from the sink, and start to wipe the water out of his hair. I look at him, and see he was still closing his eyes. He wasn't closing them hardly, but softly. I saw one little strand of a tear trickle from his left eye. I wipe the tear off his face, touching his smooth skin.

He finally opens his eyes, and my god, they are beautiful. His eyes look blood-shot, but they still look beautiful.

He stares into my eyes and says, "Puck. Thank you so much for cleaning me up. I could've done it myself you know."

"You were crying, and plus, shoved into a locker."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I was shoved into a locker, but the slushy thing is definitely a new experience…" He looks away from me and almost looks like he was about to start crying again.

"Hey. Don't cry, Blaine. I've been hit with a slushy before and I know what they are like. The first time getting slushied really is the worst, but I can guarantee you that that was the last slushy you'll ever receive."

"…What do you mean, Puck? You're not going to go beat up the guys who did this to me, are you?"

"No. I'm just going to tell them to leave you alone."

He chuckles a bit, and says, "Puck, while I appreciate you just talking to them, how exactly will you telling them to leave me alone work?"

"It's like you don't know me at all, man! I'm Puckzilla. The biggest badass at McKinley. One look at people and they're running away. So when I tell them to leave you alone, trust me, they will."

He smiles a little. "While I'd love to sit and chat with you, Puck, I need to figure out what I'm going to do with my clothes. I don't have any ext-""Oh I have some extra clothes in the locker room, if you need some." I say, interrupting him.

He looks at me in confusion, but it turns into relief. "Really, Puck? You'd do that for me?" He says.

"Look. I know we aren't that close, but I consider you as one of my good friends. Plus, I owe you after helping me study for that stupid history test until 4 in the morning." I say with a smile on my face. He looks at me, his eyes watering a bit. He doesn't answer me, but nods his head. I open the bathroom door for him, and I wait for him to walk out of the bathroom. I catch a glimpse of his ass swaying. Jesus, it looks magnificent! I slap myself to remember that this isn't the time to be looking at Blaine's ass. It's too late though, as I already have a hard-on in my pants.

_Think of Coach Sylvester. Think of Coach Sylvester. Think of Coach Sylvester._

It goes down. Thank God. I realize I've been standing in the bathroom for 5 minutes now, when I look up and see Blaine standing at the doorway, looking at me weirdly. "Um, are you coming or what? I come back in here and see you looking into dead air. What were you thinking about that made you sit there for 5 minutes straight?"

I quickly shake my head and say, "Oh, just about school." He looks as if I'm stupid. "Puck. You hate school, so why would you be thinking about it so thoughtfully?"

"You know, let's just-let's just forget about it. Let's go to the locker room." I say as I walk out the bathroom door, feeling like a complete ass. He catches up to me as we head to the locker room. When we get there, I go straight for my locker. He's behind me, looking away as I put in my lock combination. I open it and pull out a shirt, sweatpants, and some boxers.

"Here you go, man. It might be a little big for you, but hopefully they'll fit." I say with a bit of nervousness in my voice. He looks at the clothes, then at me, and smiles. "Puck, this is very generous of you. Thank you."

I start to feel butterflies in my stomach when he responds. I can't help but smile like an idiot, which he giggles at, and says, "You're smile is so weird, Puck." He says. "Well, that's just how I am, baby." He smirks at that comment and looks at the clothes, his smile fades. He now has a nervous, half-smile and says, "Um, Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, you know, turn around? I know you're straight and all, but I feel weird changing in front of you."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to…uh…yeah…I'll just…turn around now…" I can't believe I'm fumbling with my words. I hear some rustling of clothes, so I turn my head slightly to see if I can catch a glimpse of him. He's in boxers only….his abs….his arms….his whole upper body….dear God. I feel my dick hit my jeans and I am amazed by Blaine's body. So amazed, I think I start to drool, because my mouth is open, and I feel some sort of thick liquid come out of my mouth.

He looks up at me and I quickly turn around. Oh shit, what if I've just been caught? Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hear him say, "Okay, you can turn around now." Oh, I guess he didn't see me then. I turn around and see him dressed in my clothes. If my dick couldn't get any harder at this point…

I try to think of something to say so I don't make this any more awkward, so I say, "Wow. They fit….wow…um…so…you good now…?" He looks at me with his head tilted, and says, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Puck, for everything." Blaine looks down, then back up at me. We get caught in each other's eyes for about a minute, but he looks away and says, "So, I should get back to class. Thanks again, Puck."

He looks at me, smiles, and leaves.

I sit here, in silence, trying to piece together what the fuck just happened. _Did I….Did I just….Is this a dream?_ I pinch myself to make sure, and yeah…it's real life.

I can't believe this just happened. I spent a good hour helping, talking, and comforting the person I have feelings for. Not to mention I saw him in just underwear. His body is just….ugh….incredible.

I am still in disbelief, when I feel my cock still hard against my jeans. I say, "Well, at least I have a mental image now. Might as well go take care of it."

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Sorry if it's not great, but I am going somewhere with the story and trying to improve! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: So here's the next chapter! Sorry if the writing is all over the place and what-not. Thanks to the people who favorited the story and my only reviewer (Which I don't mind! :]) for reading this. I really am having a lot of fun writing this. I don't think it's very well written, but if you guys like it, then I'll keep writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

After my encounter with Blaine, I replay it over and over in my head every day; Blaine, half-naked, his body…

Even though Blaine was slushied from head down, I still got to have an actual conversation with him! When we stared in each other's eyes, I felt this…feeling I've never felt before. Something inside me was just…turning its wheels and I was totally lost in Blaine's presence. Is this how love is supposed to feel?

God, I'm turning into Hummel. When did Puckzilla become such a woman?

I should really figure out my feelings for Anderson. I can't focus in my classes because he's all that I think about; I can't ever sleep without having to jack off, with him as my mental image, and even after I do, he's STILL on my mind, which gets me hard again, and it's just a re-occurring thing. When I see him in the halls, he looks directly at me, smiles, and then goes on his way. Every time he walks, I take glimpses at his ass and just lose it.

I guess it's safe to assume I'm falling hard for this kid. Not a day goes by where I don't think about him. I get butterflies in my fucking stomach every time I see him. I must be in love with him or something…I never get these feelings after I fuck some cougar, but I guess it's because those are just quick fucks and that's all they ever are. Even when I was with Santana, Quinn, Rachel; I never felt this feeling before.

I have no idea what to do and I'm in desperate need of help. But who could I talk to that would keep my secret?

I could try Hummel, but he'd start asking all these questions about when I realized I was gay and all that shit. It's a conversation I don't really feel like having right now.

Finn…definitely not. I know he's my best friend and all, but knowing him, he'll squeal to Berry, and she'll squeal to the girls and Hummel, and then it becomes this chain reaction and before you know it, everyone and their grandma knows.

I'd rather not talk to the guys in Glee…..the girls would spread that shit like herpes….so….I'm out of options. There's Mr. Schue, but I don't think he would be able to help me much.

MS. PILLSBERRY! I totally forgot about her. I'll go to Miss Pillsberry first thing tomorrow and talk to her about it. She's someone I can trust…hopefully…

* * *

I wake up to my alarm repeatedly going off in my ear. I take a look at my alarm clock and it says 7:15am. I don't feel like getting up today, because I'm so nervous about talking to Miss Pillsberry, but I have to do this. It's either now or never. I get up, take a quick shower, get dressed, and head out the door. I don't have time to waste to eat breakfast, so I hop into my truck, start it up, and drive off to school.

The drive to school is anything but peaceful. My palms are sweating. My stomach is in knots. This is just not going the way I imagined it.

I can't find anything on the radio, so I just decide to deal with my thoughts while I drive. Ugh. It feels like I'm driving 3 fucking hours to school. I just want to get there, get some advice, and go on with my day.

After five more minutes, I finally reach school. Thank God.

I get out of my truck, run inside school, and rush inside Miss Pillsberry's office. She's sitting at her desk, organizing some pamphlets, so I knock on the door. She looks somewhat startled when she looks up, but it fades into a wide smile.

"Noah! Hi!" She says.

"Hi Ms. Pillsberry. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…if you're free…"

"Oh, of course, Noah! Please, have a seat!"

I shut the door behind me and take a seat. I set my book bag in the other chair and let out a sigh.

Ms. Pillsberry puts her pamphlets away and says, "So, Noah. What can I help you with today?"

"Well, *sigh* I've been….I've been thinking about someone….and…I…I can't seem to stop thinking about this person…and…I've…I've been feeling…really…almost in love with the person…like I think I'm falling for them…" I say without looking directly at her, my nerves taking over.

"Okay, well, when did this "said person" start invading your mind?"

"Um…well…I've always thought they were cool and attractive, but…" I hesitate. I can't believe I'm doing this. "I…um…I've always had a crush on them, but it just grew."

I start fumbling with my hands and feet. I look up at Ms. Pillsberry and by the look on her face, she can tell I'm extremely nervous.

"Noah, this is a safe free environment. Whatever you say to me will not leave this room. So try to relax a little..?" She says. I feel a little more comfortable when she reassures me this is confidential. "So, can you describe this "person" to me?"

I look down at my fumbling hands again, and say, "Well, h-they…are really nice…attractive, caring, sweet…" I stop for a second. "They're….one of a kind…" I want to say more, but I stop myself.

"Well, Noah, it sounds like you really like this person!" She says.

"I do. I just…I don't know what I'm feeling…like…I'm almost positive I'm falling for him…but this new feeling…it's like love on steroids…"

She looks at me, shocked eyes. She doesn't say anything, and it starts to worry me. She opens her file cabinet, pulls out a pamphlet, and gives it to me.

"_**So you're straight and in love with a boy"**_

"What is this?" I ask.

"Noah, do you remember what you just said to me?" she asks.

I look at her like she's fucking crazy. "Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. I said "what is this?""

"No, Noah. Before that."

"Um…I said I'm falling for them…" "Noah, you said him." "What? No I didn't…" I quickly think back to what I said earlier. "…oh fuck." I said him… I can't believe I just said him! What the fuck is wrong with me? I sit there in disbelief, hoping that I didn't say that, but I did. I am beyond extremely nervous right now that I'm tempted to just run out the door. No, I can't do that. I just have to face the heat and-*sigh* fuck.

Ms. Pillsberry looks at me with concern and says, "Noah, are your feelings directed towards a certain boy in school…?" I can't look at her…I just feel…too embarrassed. I'm completely red in the face and shaking from my nerves. "Noah?" I look up at her and sigh. "*sigh*…yes..." She gives a slight nod. "You know, Noah, this is a very hard thing to admit to oneself, and while it is surprising coming from you, I applaud you for having the courage to come and talk to me about this." I give her a slight nod, my nerves taking control over my whole body.

"Noah, if you feel uncomfortable, you ca-" I interrupt her. "It's not that, I promise. It's just…I'm…I…you're the first person to know about this, even though it was…unintentional…and it's just…weird, I guess…"

"Well, what is making this weird for you?"

"I don't know…I guess…it's just…finally admitting it…you know? It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, but it just feels weird…" I said.

"Well, admitting it is a huge step, Noah, so that's a positive!" She says, trying to make light of the situation.

"Ms. Pillsberry…?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"…thank you."

"You're welcome, Noah. I'm here whenever you need me." She says with a smile on her face.

I look at her and smile, but something is still bugging me…I have to tell her, I think to myself. There's no wait. It has to happen now.

"Ms. Pillsberry, I…there's something else I wanted to talk to you about…" I say, with a nervous tone to my voice.

She asks, "Yes?"

"I…wanted to tell you who the mystery boy was…I don't know why…but I feel like I can trust you…so I'm just going to come out and say it…" She gives me a nod and is ready for me to tell her.

I sigh, take a deep breath, and let it go.

"I…um…I like…Blaine." I say.

She has a somewhat shocked, but happy look on her face. "Blaine…as in…Blaine Anderson? From Glee?"

"…Yeah…" I say, a little hesitantly.

"Well…" she says, obviously looking for words to say. "You certainly have good taste!" I chuckle a bit. "…thanks, I guess?"

"So, putting this all together, you like Blaine, but your feelings show that you're actually falling for him…and he has no clue you like him in that way?" She says.

"Yeah. That sounds about right." I say calmly.

"Well, Noah, have you ever thought maybe…talking to Blaine? Confessing your feelings for him?"

I look at her in terror, like someone just told me I was going to be in the Hunger Games. She sees the look on my face and says, "Alright. Bad idea." She starts to think silently, until I start to speak.

"I do want to tell Blaine how I feel about him, but he'd probably think I was fuc-joking with him…and I just…I don't know how to tell him…" I say.

"Well, I don't think Blaine would think you were joking with him if you told him how you truly felt. As for telling Blaine how you really feel, speak from the heart, Noah. Tell him what you're telling me. Tell him how you really feel about him."

"…I guess so. I just…I…I don't want to tell him….not yet."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Slow is a reasonable pace to go!" She says.

"Yeah…"

We sit there in silence, which becomes incredibly awkward, until I decide to say something. "Well, I think it's time I blow this popsicle stand. Thanks, Ms. P. For everything."

She looks at me with the biggest smile and says, "You're welcome, Noah! Anytime you want to talk, you can come to my office and talk to me. I hope I helped!"

"You helped tons. See ya around, Ms. P!"

I leave Ms. Pillsberry's office and head for my locker. Everyone is in class, so the hallways are empty.

I feel weightless, like someone just put me on the moon. It feels…nice. I finally told someone what has been eating at me for months now and I feel…surprisingly great.

I reach my locker, feeling pretty good about myself. As I'm digging around in my locker, I hear someone say, "Hey." I turn around to see who is talking to me and sure enough, it was Blaine.

* * *

**So there it is! I wasn't really trying to write a cliffhanger, but it just came out that way, I suppose. :P Reviews are welcomed, nice or not. Next chapter will be Blaine and Puck's next encounter. Stay tuned! :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: So this is going to be a semi-long Author's Note, because I have a lot of explaining to do, I suppose. So, it's 3:31am in the morning, and I've been writing this chapter for the past 2 hours. I haven't had a chance to update due to work and Graduation stuff (Saturday is the day!) so I had no time to think about what I was going to write for this chapter. I thought a lot about it and now, tada! Chapter 3 is up and alive! Again, I apologize if this is...weirdly written or messy. I'll remind you again, it's 3:33am now, plus I had work today, with lots of heavy lifting. Bending, lifting, bending lifting, etc. So, any critiques are appreciated! Thanks to the people who favorited this story and thanks to the people who left reviews! I agree that I went a little too fast last chapter, but it was because I was very excited when I wrote that chapter, and I was like, WOAH. So, I apologize if it's going too fast or slow for anyone. Anyways, here's Chapter Three!**

* * *

"Puck?" Blaine asks.

I can't say anything. The nerves I had from this morning returned in full force and I'm speechless. I keep trying to say something, but all that comes out is….nothing. He looks at me with a worried look. "Puck? Are you okay?" I try to talk again, but alas, no words.

"Alright, since you're not answering me, I guess I'll just go…"

Shit. Here I am, being all scared of saying something, and he's now walking away from me. Come on Puck. Talk. I grab his arm and stop him. As he turns to me, his eyes look like they're filled with confusion and a bit of fear.

"Hey…"

"Oh, so now we're talking?" He says with half a smile.

"Look, you just…you surprised me. I didn't expect to see anyone out in the halls, especially you, nancy boy." I need to stop being nervous around Blaine.

He chuckles at this and shows his beautiful smile. "Nancy boy. That's a new one."

"Sarcasm?" I ask.

"No, no sarcasm intended. I found it funny, actually."

He finds my nickname funny. He likes it. FUCK YES. Oh, shit. Back to reality, Puck. "So what exactly are you doing out of class at this time?" I ask.

"Well, if you must know, I was going to go to Glee and figure out a song to sing for today. I don't know why, but I just feel like singing a solo today, that's if Mr. Schuester lets me."

"I'm sure Mr. Schuester won't care. Plus, you have an amazing voice and you're an awesome dancer."

He smiles brightly. "Thanks, Puck. That's awfully kind of you!"

We get lost in each other's eyes. God, I love these moments. They simply are the best. I just wish I could stare into those eyes every night. We don't even have to have sex; just simple cuddling or lying in bed would be nice. God, I really am turning into Hummel…

He finally breaks away from the eye contact and says, "Well, I should probably get going. I have a lot of music to go through!" I immediately think of an idea and say, "Hey, I can…help you…you know…pick out music…or help you…if you want…"

He looks at me like he's analyzing me and it makes me nervous. Maybe he knows. Oh shit. Good job, Puck. He breaks out into a smile and says, "Sure! I could actually use an extra hand in finding music. I usually have an easy time finding music on my own, but today has been, strangely different."

"Tell me about it." I say.

I close my locker and start to walk with him to Glee.

"So…" I say.

"So…what?" He asks.

"How about the weather?" Nice one, Puck.

He smiles and says, "Yeah. It's very nice outside. I'd rather be out there than in here."

"You an outdoors gay, Anderson?" What the fuck, dude? Did you really just ask him that?

He shakes his head and chuckles. "No, but when it's nice outside, like right now, I do enjoy lying in the grass, looking up at the clouds, and just, relaxing. Those days are my favorite kind of days."

His favorite kind of days; nice, sunny days, lying in grass, looking up at clouds, and relaxing. Mental note.

"That…actually sounds…nice." I say.

"Yeah. It is nice, but I don't get to do it very often anymore…"

"Why not?"

He looks at me for a moment, but looks down and continues walking. He sighs. "Just…those days…remind me of better times, when I wasn't bullied or….when I had someone special to spend it with…and…it just brings up painful memories…"

I realize I asked the wrong question. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any ba-" He cuts me off. "No no. It's fine. Really. I just…it's fine."

"Do you want to talk about it…?" I ask, hoping he will confide in me; then again, why should he? He barely knows me.

"Thanks, Puck, but, maybe another time." With that, I leave the topic alone.

We finally reach the Glee room after two minutes of awkward silence, which is terrible, by the way, and he goes and sits by the piano without hesitation.

I can tell he's upset because he isn't saying anything. I feel responsible for upsetting him. I mean, I didn't know, but I still feel responsible. I'm just standing in the doorway, not saying anything, waiting for him to speak, but nothing is said. I want to say something, but I can't think of anything to say. He's looking down at his hands, in his lap, probably feeling just as awkward as I am. I have to think of something to ease the awkwardness and tension in the room, but how?

I got it.

I walk over to where the band instruments are and grab my guitar case. I open the case, grab my guitar, sling it over my shoulder, and look at Blaine. He's now looking up from the piano, full attention on me. He looks as if he doesn't know what is going on. I begin strumming my guitar, and I start to sing.

"_I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes"_

I start walking towards him at this point, and I can tell he recognizes the song. His face says it all. I continue.

"_And run  
From them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction_

_Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me_

_And we just go in circles__"_

I sit next to Blaine on the piano stool, where he looks broken. I am about to sing the next part when I hear his voice. His beautiful singing voice.

"_Well now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify,  
Our broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on"  
_

I continue to play and realize we're lost in each other's eyes again, singing a song.

"_And run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not, useless  
We are just"_

I decide to sing along with him.

"_Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one road  
And we should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me"_

I stop singing as he sings the last words of the song.

_"They echo me in circles"_

After I finish the last guitar part, he stares down at the piano, breaking our gaze. I set my guitar to the side of the bench, and when I look at him, he has his head in his hands. I hear him sniffle and silently sob. Oh, good job, Puck. You fucked up again. God! Now you've made him more upset. Acting without thinking, I put my hand on his back and start to rub his back up and down with my hand. I don't know what to do or say without hurting him more.

I finally say, "Look…I'll just go…I can tell I upset you too much today…I'm sorry…"

As I'm walking toward the door, I hear him speak. "Puck."

I stop and turn around so I'm facing him. "Yeah…?"

"This…this isn't your fault…"

"How is it not? I brought up a subject you refuse to talk about, which means it's a bad memory or something, and I just sang you a song that made everything worse! I think I fucked up enough for today. I'll see you around…"

I hear him protest, but I'm so upset with myself, I keep walking.

I walk out the school doors and go directly to my truck. I open the door and slam it shut. I don't drive anywhere; I just sit there, thinking.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I fucked up with Blaine. I knew it would happen because everything good that happens to me always fucks me over in the end. He said it wasn't my fault, but I sure as hell feel like it's my fault. I am such a fucking idiot.

I slam my head on my steering wheel and leave it sit there. I sigh. "I should just give up on love all together…" I say in a whisper to myself.

I close my eyes. This day really got shitty.

After five minutes, I hear someone knocking on my car window. I let out an annoyed sigh, open my eyes, and look up, only to find Blaine, staring at me intently. I roll down my window. "What?" I ask with anger in my voice.

"Can I…can I come in?"

I let out another sigh. "Yeah. Passenger door." I roll up my window.

He walks around to the other side of my truck and opens the door. He climbs in and slams the door shut.

Now it's just me and Blaine, in my truck. Alone. Times like these, I would be freaking out with excitement, but with what just happened inside, it's a different feeling.

After a few minutes of silence, he asks, "Can we…do you…would…" He lets out a sigh. "Can we go somewhere and talk privately?"

"Well, seeing as we're in my truck, privately, we're somewhere." I say.

He looks at me with anger. "Puck…"

"I'm kidding. Yeah, where did you want to go?" I ask.

"Want to do lunch, since it's lunchtime anyways?" He offers.

I can't turn down food. "Yeah. Breadsticks okay?" I ask.

He gives a small smile and says, "Yeah. Let's go."

I turn on the ignition and pull out of school. As we're driving, I glance over at Blaine, who's looking out the window, like there is no one else with him. I decide to just let him be alone with his thoughts, because I don't want to upset him again. That would be like three times today. The car ride to Breadsticks is very silent. You would be able to hear a pin drop. That silent.

We finally reach Breadsticks and I try to find a parking spot. Damn. I should've remembered lunch means busy.

"There's a spot over there." Blaine says quietly.

I look to where he is pointing and say, "Thanks."

When I pull into the parking spot, I turn off my truck, and now it's extremely silent. I decide to say something, but Blaine must have had the same idea in his head.

"Puck, I'm sorry for…not talking to you about why I was upset earlier…I promise it's not your fault."

"Then why did you cry even harder after I…we, sang that song?" I ask intently.

He now looks at me with tears in his eyes. "Because…that song…it…I could relate to it…but it wasn't a bad thing…you didn't screw up anything…Puck."

I look down at my hands, fumbling with them, and look back up at him. "You know I care for you, right? I know we are still getting to know each other and all, but you've grown on me."

He lets out a smile. "Thanks, Puck. The feeling is mutual."

I smile and say, "So, how about we stop crying and go eat some Breadsticks?"

Blaine chuckles, wipes his eyes, and says, "Let's go eat then."

We get out of my truck and start walking towards the door for Breadsticks. Let's hope this goes better than earlier today…

* * *

**Alright. So there it is. I tried. I'm sorry if you don't like it or it's shitty. I am going somewhere with this, so bear with me. I know it's out of the blue, but it adds angst and drama to the story. Can't all be happy lovey dovey rainbows, you know. Life is just a bitch like that. Haha. Anyways, next chapter will be Plaine at lunch. After that, I'll fast forward a few weeks because I don't exactly have a timeline for this story, so I'm just going with the flow. Plus, I want to get into the awesome good stuff I have planned for later chapters! No, I'm not referring to the smut, but how and when Puck will tell Blaine he likes him! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: i finally got to update! sorry it took so long. i've been super busy, working all the time, and i finally had a few nights to type this out. i'm sorry if it's not that well written. i kind of just thought of it as i went along and improvised a bit. kind of how i write all the time. anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We walk into Breadstixs, together, and the smell that invades my nose is just wonderfully spectacular. I can see it affecting Blaine too. God, he's so cute when he smiles. Focus. Right. I look at him and find him already looking at me, with a huge smile on his face. I can't help but smile back.

We stare at each other for what seems like forever, when the hostess started talking.

"Hi guys. Two?"

I snap back into reality and say, "Yes." I look over and just realize Blaine said yes at the same time I did. He was looking at me and laughing. I start to laugh as well, and follow the hostess. We finally reach our table, and the hostess says, "You're waiter will be right out to take your order." Blaine and I say "Thanks."

The hostess starts to walk away, but stops midway and walks back to our table.

"You know, I just have to say, you two, are the cutest couple I've ever seen." She says with a big smile on her face.

I blush.

I look over at Blaine and see him blushing too. He looks back at the hostess and says, "Oh-no…we're….we're not….we're not toget-together." His whole face starts to turn red.

"Oh no, we're not together. We're just good friends." I say.

The hostess looks at both of us and says, "That's not what I saw. You guys literally stared into each other's eyes for about a whole minute, you both said yes to a table at the same time, and you guys are blushing like crazy right now. You guys are so together! You shouldn't hide your relationship! Screw what other people think! Like I said. Cutest. Couple. Ever." She walks away, leaving Blaine and I looking at each other, blushing.

After a minute of awkward silence, Blaine decides to talk.

"What was that? Haha!" He says.

I look like I'm about to explode from blushing so much. I finally look at him and say, "Yeah…that was…totally weird…."

"She actually thought we were a couple. Hahah. Some people, I tell you. See two guys together and automatically think they're together."

I let out a fake chuckle. "Yeah…some people…"

More awkward silence. These moments have got to stop. Come on, Puck. Talk about something.

"So…"

Blaine looks at me, "So…?"

"How about that weather?" Really, Puck? REALLY? The _same_ line you used earlier today? Dumbass.

Blaine starts to chuckle. "You asked me this question earlier, Puck."

I start to blush again, and he sees it.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, Puck! If I did, I didn't mean to."

"Nah. It's alright. I'm just…hot."

Blaine looks at me in confusion. "So…you're blushing because…you're hot?"

"Did I say that? Haha. What was I thinking? I meant to say I blush from compliments." God, my ego is big.

"Well, as you should. I hope you don't mind me saying this, Puck, but I can see why girls always flock to you."

Wait a second, does this mean he's checking me out?

"Are you…checking me out, Anderson?"

Blaine starts to blush and says, "No. I'm just saying, from the stories I hear and girls showing me pictures of your abs. That still sounds like I'm checking you out…" He facepalms himself.

I start to laugh. "I'm just fucking with you, Blaine. I know no one can resist this body. I mean, look at me."

He rolls his eyes while he smiles wide.

Our food arrived and we honestly didn't even talk during the meal. Just moans and groans filled the air.

* * *

Boy. Did we ever eat a lot. Holy fuck. We probably just gained 20 pounds from all those breadsticks. Blaine looks like he's about to explode.

"Puck…I don't think I've ever eaten this much before…I can't…even move…" Blaine says with fatigue written all over him.

"Well, get used to eating this much with me. I go all out, man." I say.

Blaine shakes his head and chuckles. I get up from my seat.

"Ready to leave?"

"Are you going to leave money?"

"Yeah, it's already in there, man. See?" I show him the tip and money for the bill I left.

He gets up and says, "Alright. Just making sure I wasn't going to have to bail out fast."

I chuckle to myself. "Nah, I'm done doing that."

Before we head out to my truck, I hand the waitress the money and bill. "Keep it." I say with a smile.

We walk out of Breadsticks and go for my truck, when I look over at Blaine and find him staring at me already, smiling.

"What's next?" He asks.

"Well, if you need to go back home or something, I can take you back. Otherwise, you can hang out with me all day, if you'd like. I mean, if you don't…that's cool…just throwing the offer out there…"

He smiles. "Puck, that sounds like fun, but I will have to take a raincheck on that. I have a bunch of homework to do."

Damn. "Alright, well, whenever you want to hang out, the offer stands…"

"Thanks, Puck." He says smiling.

We get in my truck and start for McKinley High. We drive in silence for the whole trip and I'm not sure why, but maybe the food was a factor? We finally reach McKinley High and I stop the truck next to his car. He finally looks over and smiles.

"Thanks Puck…for today. I really enjoyed it, and I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome. Anytime. Serious." I say.

"I'll hold you to that."

We both smile at each other and once again, we're stuck in each other's gazes. His eyes, that hair, those perfect lips; I just-I need to-no. Not now.

"Well, be careful driving and stuff." I say.

Blaine looks at me curiously. "You too."

He opens the door and steps out. Before he closes the door, he turns around and says, "Puck…"

"Yeah…?"

He tries to say something, but it doesn't come out.

"I-um…nevermind…it can wait…bye…thanks again!" He closes my truck door and gets in his car. He stares at his steering wheel for a second, and then he starts his car up, gives me a smile, and drives off.

Well…that was…interesting.

* * *

I'm laying in bed, thinking about today and how...strangely weird it was. Not a bad weird, but a good one. Does that even exist? Anyways, I had a really awesome day with Blaine, despite him crying and stuff.

I can't believe I was thinking about kissing him. My feelings just keep getting stronger whenever I see him. I've only known him for like 2 months now, and I'm already wanting to be with him for a long time. He's just...amazing. I can't explain it. What I feel for him, is just...out of this world. Everything about him is perfect, to me.

I really have to calm these feelings down. I feel like I'm in Titanic. You know, how they fell in love in like...2 days? Except this is just a solo. Blaine more than likely doesn't even see me like that because he thinks I'm straight.

I don't know. I can't function straight. I'm all jacked up on Blaine.

* * *

**alright. so, thoughts? i really want to jump up a few weeks and see what happens...;) i have some plans that i'm excited for with this story, so hopefully you'll stick around to see...or read. ;) i will try to update when i can. :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: ****good evening everyone. sorry for the super duper late update. i just got back from vacation, where my writer's block FINALLY went away. the road trip i'm planning for this story is roughly based on my road trip, minus the love story. haha. but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. i did change the tense of the story, so hopefully you guys don't mind that. i'm a very rough writer, so i'm just trying out new things. review please! **

* * *

After a couple of weeks, Blaine and Puck became the best of friends. They would always hang out with each other, from playing video games to sleepovers. Blaine had seen Puck's good side, which made him start to like Puck…but his liking towards Puck wasn't exactly, shall we say, platonic. It all started after that faithful day at Breadstix. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Puck. He tried to wipe the feelings from his brain, but he just couldn't. Puck's liking for Blaine only progressed more and more. Puck was so focused on Blaine, Santana started to take notice.

"So, Blaine?" She said.

"What about him?" Puck asked.

She looked at him with a don't-play-dumb-with-me glare.

"Well, it's totally obvious you and him are fucking each other."

Puck started to blush like crazy.

"Dude, what the fuck are you smoking? Why would I be screwing a guy? I'm straight."

"Puck, you are terrible at lying. You two spend every waking minute with each other, you glow and smile like Pillsbury Doughboy and Barbra over there. Plus, your entire face turned red when I asked you if you were screwing each other. All signs point to yes, you are fucking. Just admit it."

Puck glared at her. "We aren't fucking. I'm-just, no. We are not fucking."

"Whatever, Puck. You're not fooling me." She scoffed.

With that, the bell rang and everyone left but Puck. He sat there, contemplating if she should tell Santana the truth. Only Ms. Pillsberry knows, but he was looking to confide in someone else. After sitting there for five minutes, Puck finally decided to get up and go home.

When Puck got home, he sat on the couch and started to watch TV. When he sat there, he started to think about his conversation with Santana again. Should he tell her or not? That question has been in Puck's head ever since his encounter with her, and he couldn't make up his mind. All this thinking was making Puck tired, so he took the liberty to take a nap.

* * *

Four hours later, Puck got up. He went to the bathroom and thought about what he was going to do once again. After he was done pissing, he decided he was going to tell Santana. Reason being, he was annoyed with all the thinking.

He went back downstairs, sat down on his couch, pulled out his phone, and texted Santana.

Come over tonight? **– Puck**

Why? I'm gonna be busy with Britz. **– Santana**

He had to tell her. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

I like Blaine. **– Puck**

He hesitated before sending it. "No turning back now." He hit send.

He waited for what seemed like forever, when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Moment of truth…" he said.

He looked at his phone, and saw Blaine's name instead of Santana's. He let a smile out and opened the text.

Puck. Are you doing anything tonight? **– Blaine**

Um, Santana might come over for a little bit, but otherwise no. Why, what's up? **– Puck**

I just, I need someone to talk to. I know we don't talk about feelings, but you're my best friend, and I just, kind of need my best friend right now. **– Blaine**

Puck hated that Blaine didn't share his feelings with him. He thought it was his own fault because Puck has such a bad boy demeanor, Blaine thinks he doesn't share feelings. Puck wants Blaine to share his feelings with him. He's got to change it.

Yeah, sure. It's cool, Blaine. Just come over later tonight and we can hang out. **– Puck**

Okay, cool. Btw, why is Santana coming over? **– Blaine**

Oh, we're just gonna hang out. **– Puck**

Oh..okay. Text me later then. **– Blaine**

Will do. **– Puck**

As Puck pressed send, there was a knock at the door. He got up from the couch, wondering who was at the door. When he opened it, an ecstatic Santana came waltzing in.

"I FUCKING KNEW YOU LIKED CURLY SUE!" She yelled.

Puck looked at her and glared. "Will you calm the fuck down? Jesus, I tell you one thing and you act like you just won the fucking lottery or something!" He slammed the door shut and sat Santana on the couch.

"Now, let me exp-" Puck started to talk but Santana loudly interrupted.

"Dude, I can't believe I was right! You and Blaine bumping uglies!"

"SANTANA!" Puck yelled.

Santana started giggling quietly to herself. She stopped after a minute and said, "Alright. Explain, Puckerman. How did this come about, and since when do you have sex with boys? And why Blaine? I didn't know you were into hobbits."

Puck continued to blush and glare at Santana. "Well, when he first came to McKinley, I thought he was…attractive. Of course, I immediately dismissed the thought and ignored it, because I'm Puckzilla! I'm the straightest guy at McKinley!"

"Not anymore." Santana said, softly chuckling.

She saw the look Puck was giving her and stopped. "Sorry. Continue."

Puck sighed and continued to talk. "I started to realize though, the feelings didn't go away. They just, stayed." Puck looked down, then back up at Santana, who was staring at him intently. "It was then, I started to actually care about him and wanted to get to know him better. So that one day we went out to Breadstixs, I knew it was something more."

"Wait, you guys went to Breadstixs? Just the two of you? Like a date?" Santana asked.

"Yeah…well, it was just an eat out type thing, not a date. Anyways, I started to hang out with him more and more; we became best friends, and now, I'm fairly sure I want to be with him."

Santana looked at Puck, and said, "So…are you gay now, or what?"

Puck chuckled. "You know, I don't have the slightest clue. I just know I like Blaine."

Puck was waiting for Santana to laugh or say something sarcastic, but he got the opposite reaction.

"Puck, I know I can be a total bitch about things sometimes, but this is too adorable to be a bitch about."

"Thanks, San."

"Not a problem."

They sat there in silence, uncomfortably, when Santana started to talk.

"So…do you plan on telling him?" She asked.

"I want to, but I'm not sure how to." Puck said.

Santana had a look on her face that Puck knew too well.

"What are you thinking? You have that look on your face. You know, the one where you devise a plan that's full of evil." Puck chuckled.

Santana smiled and said, "Well, surprisingly, this plan doesn't include me. Just you and Blaine."

Puck raised his eyebrows. "What is this plan of yours?"

"Well, it's a fairly easy plan. You and Blaine should go on a roadtrip. Just you two. Go across the country! Take him to a place he's always wanted to visit. And on this trip, maybe you two will finally admit you both like each other and finally fuck."

"How do you know if he likes me?" Puck asked, stomach in knots.

"Are you completely clueless? Of course he likes you! You're hot, you're his best friend, and he practically stares at you every chance he can. I'm not oblivious to these things, Puck."

Puck stared at her. "We'll see, I guess. But yeah, your idea sounds awesome. I'll confess my feelings to him when we reach the destination."

"Where does he want to visit? Like, his one main place?"

"Well, he's always wanted to go to Paris and England."

"Okay, dumbass. I'm talking in America."

"Okay, chill out! Um…oh! He has always said he wants to visit San Francisco. Not for the gay guys, as he's told me before, but for the sights and shit."

"Well, there you go! Take him there and make it a trip you guys will NEVER forget."

Puck smiled at her.

"Thanks, for, you know, helping and shit. It means a lot."

"Anytime. I'm gonna go now. Brit is waiting for me to try some birthday cake, if you know what I mean…" Santana said with a wink.

"That's hot, but kind of gross at the same time." Puck said, chuckling.

"Homo."

"Dyke."

Santana and Puck looked at each other with serious looks on their faces, before busting out into laughter.

"Alright. Come here and give me a hug, dick sucker."

Puck laughed and hugged her, squeezing her tightly.

"I love you, dung tonguer." Santana said, laughing.

Puck pulled away with a disgusted look on his face. "That's fucking nasty. Visual, much?"

Santana laughed and walked towards the door. She turned to Puck and said, "Assuming Blaine is coming over, have deep conversations with him. Really earn his trust. You may think you have all of his trust, but I can guarantee you you don't. Do that, and he'll for sure start to like you even more, if he doesn't already, which he probably does."

"Thanks for the tip." He said.

"Bye, cum guzzler."

"Bye, beaver muncher."

Santana started laughing again and shut the door.

Puck let out a sigh and sat back down on the couch. He pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.

Come over. **– Puck**

Blaine replied right away.

Be there soon! **– Blaine**

Puck smiled and thought to himself, "This is going to be interesting…"

* * *

**so that's it! woohoo! new update that i actually am proud of. this took me 11 and a half pages to write, so hopefully you guys enjoyed it. as for the next chapters and such, i am going to be somewhat slow, but somewhat fast with it, like most of my writing. if you're just looking for smut, you'll have to wait for a while, as i'm kind of doing this as a realistic type of writing, not just a, we fall in love and have sex. haha. but i'm currently writing the next chapter, so expect that soon! **


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: so. where do I begin? life has been very hectic for me. I haven't really had time to write because I've ever been too lazy to write, I didn't know what to write, or because I was busy with my hectic life. I have a new job, so that consumes my time. I should say I'm sorry to the reviewers who have been waiting for what seems like an eternity for an update. well, look no further! I finally have an update! I will be writing more, seeing as some people really do enjoy my story, and I thank you all for your patience and reviews. anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! reviews are always welcomed. enjoy! **

* * *

Puck waited with anticipation for Blaine's arrival. He was excited and nervous at the same time...even though he really had nothing to be nervous about. He was just asking Blaine to go on a road trip with him across the country. No big deal. It's not like he was asking his hand in marriage, even though, that wouldn't be a bad idea in the future of Plaine, but Puck was in no way thinking about proposing. Why the idea even crossed his head, he has no idea.

As Puck was sitting on his couch, watching TV, thinking all about Blaine, he heard a knock at his door. He immediately stood up and ran to the door. When he opened the door, he saw a very sexy boy in front of him, who looked a bit down, but still had a smile on his face. Puck never liked when Blaine was anything but happy.

"Hey Blaine!" Puck said ecstatically.

Blaine's smile widened. "Hey Puck."

Puck thought to himself, "_You got him to smile more. One point for Puckerman." _Puck moved to the side of the door and said "Come in."

Blaine walked in, with Puck shutting the door behind him, and said, "So you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you so badly." He turned around to look at Puck, who was already looking at Blaine, but he was looking at his ass, so his eyes darted up to look into Blaine's eyes. "Um, yeah. I was wondering what has you upset." Blaine was about to say something but Puck cut him off. "I can tell when you're upset, even when you have a smile on your face."

Blaine couldn't help but blushing, so he looked down and smiled a bit. Puck let out a little laugh and said, "So, tell me what's wrong."

Blaine was hesitant at first, but then let out a sigh, and started. "Well, ever since my break up with Kurt, I've felt down in the dumps. I'm over Kurt, but just the feeling of being lonely has made me feel depressed. I mean, I've tried keeping my mind off of the topic of love, but everywhere I go, there's always some reminder that I suck at relationships."

Puck looked at him with confusion. "What makes you think you suck at relationships? I thought you broke it off with Hummel..."

"Well...that's...not entirely true." He looked at Puck, who was waiting for him to continue with his story. "Kurt broke up with me..."

Puck was a bit shocked at this reveal. "Why did he break up with you?"

Blaine really didn't want to continue, but since he brought it up, he couldn't stop. "Well, we had a big argument over New York, and I told him he was self-centered because all he cared about was going to New York and never talked to me about anything else, so he told me that I was being an asshole and he said some pretty hurtful stuff to me."

Puck was feeling himself boil with agitation, but he wanted to hear the rest of the story. "So, you guys broke up over an argument about him going to New York?" Blaine nodded. "Well, what was the hurtful stuff he said to you?"

Blaine wished he left this part out of the story, but he already said it. "He said I was terrible in bed and the romance was boring. He also said I always played by the rules and he needed more than just some "I love you's" and terrible sex."

Puck, at this point, was pretty pissed off with Hummel, but he'd deal with him later. Right now, his focus was Blaine.

"So, he pretty much said you were the worst boyfriend anyone could have, and dumped you?" Puck asked.

Blaine nodded, feeling insecure with himself. "I know our break up was a while ago, but to this day, I still hear his words in my head." He held his head down with shame. "I know I shouldn't listen to the negatives people say about me, but his words really hurt me. I gave him everything, Puck. My whole heart and soul, and he dumps me because I'm boring when it comes to relationships and terrible when it comes to sex."

Puck sat there, thinking. He was still going over how he was going to beat Hummel's ass for treating Blaine like shit. He snapped out of it to the sound of Blaine sniffling. He looked at Blaine, who was looking at the ground, wiping his eyes like he wasn't crying.

"Look, I know this may seem silly, being upset over this, but this was the love of my life, telling me I was the worst boyfriend ever and that I was nothing but a joke."

Puck looked at him and said, "He called you a joke?!" Blaine realized he forgot that part of the story. He looked at Puck, who looked like he was going to hunt Kurt down and kill him, and said, "He...yeah...he said I was a joke of a boyfriend, including the other things I said. He said he's been wanting the break up ever since we had sex for the first time." Now Blaine was really crying.

Puck had no idea all this went down. He certainly didn't know Hummel was the biggest fucking asshole on the planet. He looked at Blaine, who had his face in his hands, trying to breathe from crying too hard, but he couldn't settle down. So Puck acted on impulse. He moved over next to Blaine, put his hands around Blaine, and comforted him. Blaine put his head in Puck's chest, clinging onto his shirt, and continued to sob. Puck started rubbing his back with one hand, and stroking his hair with the other.

"Shh. It's okay, Blaine." Puck kept repeating to him. Puck hated how Blaine was so upset. He never wanted to see Blaine like this, which is why Puck stays away from feelings. He felt upset over the fact Blaine was upset, and he felt angry at Kurt for making Blaine feel so insecure about himself.

After about 10 minutes, Blaine was able to calm down. When he stopped crying, Puck said, "Better?" Blaine shook his head no, so Puck said "Alright. I don't like seeing you upset. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to go up to my room, turn on some music, and sing. How does that sound?"

Blaine looked up at Puck, who was still holding him, and said with a soft, croaking voice, "I'm too drained to sing."

"Alright, well then, how about you lay down in my bed, and I sing to you, while you watch?" Puck said, hoping Blaine would at least agree to it. Sure enough, Blaine nodded his head and said, "Okay."

Puck let go of Blaine and stood up, holding out his hand to help Blaine get up. Blaine looked into Puck's eyes and smiled a bit. He grabbed Puck's hand and stood up, only to feel his legs wobble a bit from under him. Puck noticed and held him up.

"How about I carry you up there?" Puck asked.

"Okay."

Puck put one arm under his legs and the other under his back, bridal style. "You know, Anderson, I could get used to carrying you like this." He said with a smile. Blaine let out a small chuckle and managed to let out a small smile.

When they reached Puck's room, he set him down on his bed, and said, "Alright, I'm going to use the bathroom really quick and then I'll be back. Okay?" Blaine nodded. "Alright, no funny business, Anderson. Not unless I'm around." Puck said with a wink. Blaine let out another small smile and chuckled.

Puck walked to the bathroom and shut the door. He looked in the mirror and noticed how soaked the one side of his shirt was from Blaine crying on it. He managed to get Blaine to smile a few times at his sexual innuendos, but he knew Blaine was still upset over this. He quickly took a piss, and walked back to his room, only to find Blaine looking at his CD collection.

Puck stood in the doorway and said, "Like what you see?" Blaine was startled and turned to face Puck. "Um, I was just-just um..."

"Looking at my CDs. I know. It's okay." Puck said with a chuckle. He walked over to Blaine and asked, "See anything you like?"

Blaine looked at Puck and said, "You have almost every genre of music here."

"You sound surprised..."

"Well, I just pictured you as a "just one genre" type of guy, who hates all types of music but rock."

"Wow, Anderson. You must not know me at all then." Puck said with a half smile. Blaine looked a bit uneasy, so Puck asked him, "What do you want to hear? I'll play any song you want."

Blaine looked at Puck and said, "Surprise me." Blaine layed back down on Puck's bed, looking at him. Puck thought to himself, "_If this situation was different, I'd be pouncing on him." _He found the song he was going to sing and he said, "Alright, I found it. Ready?" Blaine nodded.

He started the song and started singing.

_Waited on you for so long _

_Too many days since January _

_I'm still sitting here alone _

_We shoulda did this already _

_said I gotta email today _

_kinda thought that you, forgot about me _

_but I wanna hit you back to say _

_just like you, I get lonely..._

He looked directly into Blaine's eyes as he was singing, and never let go of his sight.

_Baby, _

_I could really get to know you _

_take my time and show you _

_don't tell anybody what we do _

_when I get lonely_

_Take Me, _

_to another place where I'll be _

_face to face, just you and me _

_with no rules, just like you _

_I get lonely too ooh ooh _

_hoo ooh hoh, hoo ooh hoh _

_just like you I get lonely too ooh ooh _

_hoo ooh hoh_

_just like you _

_I get lonely_

Blaine started at Puck, his eyes tearing up a bit, not because he was sad, but because he was staring at someone who really cared for him. He knew at this point, he wanted to be with Puck. He knew Puck was straight, and he hated himself for having a crush on a straight guy, but he couldn't help it. Puck actually cared about him. More than he thought anyone could.

Puck never let go of Blaine's eyes. He could tell Blaine was listening to the song word for word, because he had tears in his eyes. He continued the song without hesitation.

_Waiting for us to get it on_

_ain't gotta love to cost any_

_hope it ain't like that for long _

_I'll be your friend if you let me _

_don't wanna come off strong _

_cuz too many people wanna get me _

_but you know I do what I gotta do_

_just like you, I get lonely too_

_Baby, _

_I could really get to know you _

_take my time and show you _

_don't tell anybody what we do _

_when I get lonely_

_Take Me, _

_to another place where I'll be _

_face to face, just you and me _

_with no rules, just like you _

_I get lonely too ooh ooh _

_hoo ooh hoh, hoo ooh hoh _

_just like you I get lonely too ooh ooh _

_hoo ooh hoh_

_just like you _

_I get lonely_

_Hoh ooh hoh _

_Hoh ooh hoh _

_Hoh ooh hoh _

_just like you _

_I get lonely too _

_Hoh ooh hoh _

_Hoh ooh hoh _

_Hoh ooh hoh_

Blaine now had tears streaming down his face. This was so beautiful. The way Puck never let go of his gaze, how he sang; he was in love.

_Baby, _

_I could really get to know you _

_take my time and show you _

_don't tell anybody what we do _

_when I get lonely_

_Take Me, _

_to another place where I'll be _

_face to face, just you and me _

_with no rules, just like you _

_I get lonely too ooh ooh _

_hoo ooh hoh, hoo ooh hoh _

_just like you I get lonely too ooh ooh _

_hoo ooh hoh_

_just like you _

_I get lonely_

Puck started moving over to the bed, sitting down next to Blaine, singing the last lyrics of the song.

_I get lonely_

_Just like you..._

As the song ended, Blaine moved over to Puck and threw his arms around him. Puck was a bit startled by Blaine's action, but he hugged him back and said, "Don't ever let anyone bring you down, Blaine. If you ever feel down or lonely, just remember this song and most of all, think of me. When you're down, you always remember I'm here and will do whatever it takes to make you happy. You understand?" Puck pulled out of Blaine's hug to look him dead in the eyes to show his sincerity.

Blaine still had tears and said, "I understand. Puck...I...I can't...you...I've never had someone do that for me. It means a lot." Blaine had trouble watching his words. He really couldn't blurt out he loved Puck, even though Puck felt the same.

"You're my best friend, man. It's what best friends do for each other." Puck said with a smile. Blaine smiled in return and wiped his eyes.

"Blaine. I want you to listen to me very clearly. You are not a joke. Obviously Hummel has problems of his own and none of this is your fault. If you look at your first time in bed, yeah, you were probably horrible, but dude, I remember my first time. I was fucking horrible at it, too. First times are always terrible. They're never the romantic, magical moments Hollywood tells you they are. The nerves, expectations, insecurities that come with first times make first times horrible. Hummel obviously believes in fairytales too much to even consider that first times suck. I want nothing more than to go bash his face in right now, but, out of respect for you, I'm not going to do that. Why? Because you're my best friend, and I don't ever want to hurt you. I'm guessing this was what that day in the choir room was about, when you were talking about the horrible memories about being outside in the nice weather. Well, you have a new person in your life. It's time to let go of those painful memories, and make new, happy ones with someone that actually cares about you. As for your insecurities, I will do everything in my power to help you overcome them. I'm here for you Blaine. Never forget that, okay?"

Blaine looked at Puck and smiled. The urge to kiss him was one of the hardest things to fight, but right now, Blaine didn't want to get punched in the face for kissing the straightest dude in school. So he said, "I'll never forget it. Thanks, Puck." Blaine started to cry again, but he wiped his eyes quickly. He just couldn't believe someone like Puck would be so nice and caring. He would never judge someone from first impressions again, because Puck proved him wrong from the first time they ever talked.

"Now, are we done crying? Because, I actually have something to ask you, Mr. Anderson." Puck said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Blaine looked confused and asked, "And what exactly do you have to ask me, Mr. Puckerman?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking a road trip out to California, and I was wondering, if you wanted to come with me. Just me and you, on the open road for California. Leaving all of our worries behind and just enjoying life. What do you say?"

Puck saw Blaine's face drop. "_Great. He's gonna say no. Fuck."_

Blaine's face quickly turned into a huge smile and he said, "YES!" He hugged Puck with excitement. Puck couldn't believe it. Blaine said yes. This was really happening.

Puck forgot to mention where exactly they were going in California. "I'm glad, because I was hoping you'd say yes. I know you'll love San Francisco as much as I will."

Blaine eyes went wide and he asked, "San Francisco?!"

"Yeah, I know you've always wanted to visit there, so I thought, why not?" Puck said, with a smile on his face. Blaine immediately hugged Puck and said, "You are the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. Seriously."

Puck couldn't help but blush. "Well, I can say the same for you." They both smiled at each other.

"So when do we leave?"

"Whenever you want to, pretty boy."

"How about we leave Friday? If we're traveling by car, it's going to be a long trip, but if it's with you, I'm all for it." Blaine said with a wide smile and excitement.

Puck chuckled and said, "Friday it is."

They both just stared at each other, both wanting to kiss the other, but they refrained. Puck finally broke the silence. "Blaine, there's something else I wanted to tell you.."

Blaine stared with wonder. "What is it?"

Puck wanted to tell him. He was so ready to just come out with it, but his nerves got the best of him, and he said, "It can wait."

"Is it something bad?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no. No, definitely not. It can go either way, really, but I'm willing to bet my money it will be good." Puck said, hoping not to give it away.

Blaine pouted and said, "Alright. It will wait then. How about we go over trip plans?"

Puck smiled and said, "Let's do it."

Puck and Blaine both had the same mindset. They both wanted to tell each other they liked the other, but they figured they should wait until they get to San Fran. This was definitely going to be the trip of their lives.

* * *

**Another chapter down! More to come! Stay tuned and leave any comments you may have! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: SURPRISE! ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D I figured since I haven't updated in a while, I'd give this chapter as a "sorry" to my fellow readers. (Btw, my last chapter, I wrote on WordPad, so that's why the format sucks.)This might be my favorite chapter, because it was actually really fun to write, and I was so giddy! The song selections were a bit hard for me, but once I figured out where I was going with this chapter, it all clicked. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

It was Thursday, the day before Puck and Blaine left to go on their road trip, and they were beyond excited. Blaine was smiling all day, not letting anything bring him down, and Puck couldn't help but smile either, because his best friend was smiling. Everyone in glee club was jealous of the two, but only Santana really knew the real reason why Puck was taking Blaine instead of anyone else. She would take all the credit for it, but she figured she'd let Puck have this one. He owed her big time though. Just seeing her boy happy made her happy, and she hoped Puck would tell Blaine how he feels about him or else she would have to slap the boy.

During glee, Blaine and Puck sat next to each other, talking about their trip, not really caring about what was going on in today's lesson, when Mr. Schue spoke directly to them. "Puck, Blaine." They both stopped their conversation and looked at him. "I know you guys will be leaving us for a while, but you are still in glee club today, so please pay attention to the lesson." Mr. Schue continued with the lesson, while Puck and Blaine sat there and listened. They both kept giving each other glances and laughing silently. "The lesson for today is singing a song expressing your emotions. Any emotion you have felt this week or in the past month, I want you to sing a song expressing that emotion, letting it all out." Puck looked at Blaine, Blaine already looking at him, hoping that he wouldn't sing about Kurt, because even though Puck was there for Blaine, he was tired hearing about lady lips and how he hurt his boy. Blaine smiled at Puck and said, "So what emotion are you going to sing about?" Puck said, "I'm not sure. Probably about love or happiness, you know, that bullshit."

Blaine started to laugh and say, "Well, I'm sure you'll win people over just by flashing your abs."

"Like my abs, huh, Anderson?" Puck said with amusement.

"Can't deny, Puck. Your abs are super hot." Blaine said, intentionally flirting with Puck.

Puck smiled and blushed. He can't believe Blaine is flirting with him right now. "So what are you going to sing about, Curly Q?"

"Since you won't tell me what emotion you're singing about, I'm not going to tell you mine." Blaine said, being playful with the gorgeous boy in front of him.

Puck started laughing and said, "Alright, pretty boy. Do your thing."

Blaine raised his hand and said, "Mr. Schue? I have a song I'd like to sing."

Mr. Schuester looked happy to see Blaine participating in the lesson, hoping that Puck will join as well. "Alright, Blaine. Come on down."

Blaine walked to the front of the choir room and smiled at everyone.

"So, Blaine, what emotion are you singing about today?"

"The emotion I'll be singing about is love. It's not exactly a love song, but it has ties to love." Blaine said, confident in his song choice.

He pointed to the guitar guy and he started playing. The beginning of the song was a whole guitar riff and then Blaine's voice kicked in.

_My body is sanctuary  
My blood is pure  
Doot doo doo Doot doo doo doo  
You want me bad  
I think you're cool  
But I'm not sure  
Doot doo doo Doot doo doo doo_

_Follow me  
Don't me such a holy fool  
Follow me  
I need something more from you  
It's not about sex or champagne  
You holy fool_

_Doot doo doo  
Doot doot doo doo_

_If you want me  
Meet me at electric chapel  
If you want me  
Meet me at electric chapel  
If you want to steal my heart away  
Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place  
Come on, meet me in electric chapel_

The whole glee club was into the song, dancing in their seats, singing along; Puck, on the other hand, was staring at Blaine. He was absolutely loving it. Blaine's vocals were incredible.

_Confess to me where you have been  
Next to the bar  
Doot doo doo  
Doot doot doo doo  
Pray for your sins  
Right under the glass disco ball_

_Doot doo doo  
Doot doot doo doo_

_Follow me  
Don't me such a holy fool  
Follow me  
I need something sacred from you  
Together we'll find a way  
To make a pure love work in a dirty way_

Blaine moved his eyes around the whole glee club, looking at everyone while singing, but stopped when he found Puck's eyes. Puck was staring at him in amazement, and Blaine was glad this song was getting his attention. He kept his eyes on Puck as he sang the chorus.

_If you want me  
Meet me at electric chapel  
If you want me  
Meet me at electric chapel  
If you wanna steal my heart away  
Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place  
Come on, meet me in electric chapel_

_Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh_

_If you want me  
Meet me at electric chapel  
If you want me  
Meet me at electric chapel  
If you wanna steal my heart away  
Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place  
Come on, meet me in electric chapel_

_Meet me meet me  
Meet me meet me  
Meet me meet me_

As the song ended, everyone stood up and applauded Blaine, including Puck, who kept his eyes on Blaine. Blaine smiled and took a bow. He went and took his seat next to Puck, who still had his eyes on him.

"Blaine, that was one of your best vocal performances!" Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel!" Blaine said with cheer.

After most of the glee club went, Puck still hadn't gone. He was too amazed by Blaine. That boy could sing anything. For his song choice, it made him wonder if it was about him or not. Either way, he still gets to sing and his song will charm the pants off of Blaine. He was sure of it.

"Mr. Schue? I have a song." Puck said.

"Oh. Great! Come on down, Puck." Mr. Schuester said.

Puck took a quick look at Blaine and said, "Watch and learn, sexy."

Blaine wondered what Puck was going to sing. He hoped that the song he sang showed Puck that Blaine liked him, but it seems as though it has failed. Nevertheless, if it didn't get through to him today, he will make it clear on their trip.

"The emotion I'll be singing about is love. I know, so much for variety, right? Anyways, hit it." Puck said, getting straight to the song.

_Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I have a taste for danger  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I take my chance on a beautiful stranger _

With the next verse, he looked at Blaine and stared at him.

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song  
To know you is to love you_

_You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
To love you is to be part of you  
I pay for you with tears  
And swallow all my pride_

He turned towards Santana, grabbed her, and started dancing with her. Everyone was really into the song, including Blaine, who was jealous of Santana dancing with Puck. He wanted to be dancing with Puck.

_Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger_

Santana found Blaine's gaze, smiled, and then ran up to him. He looked surprised at this notion, but played along. She grabbed his hand, and brought him down by Puck and her. Puck smiled as Blaine was looking at him, and he continued singing.

_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger_

_I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change your point-of-view  
If I could just forget about you  
To know you is to love you_

Blaine knew the song, so when the tempo picked back up, he started dancing with Santana and Puck, who all had a blast dancing together. Everyone else wanted to jump in on the dancing action, so they all got up and started dancing with Puck.

_You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows_

Puck stopped dancing and looked at Blaine, who was already looking at Puck, and they stood there, as if it was in slow motion, everybody dancing around them, and sang the next part.

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
To know you is to love you_

The tempo picked back up and they were back to dancing again.

_You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
I pay for you with tears  
And swallow all my pride_

Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful stranger

The song ended, and everyone went to congratulate Puck on his song choice and singing, to which Puck smiled and beamed with pride. The bell rang right as Puck was walking towards Blaine, who looked at Puck with lust. He knew Puck was singing that song to him. He wasn't an idiot. But did he really mean it? That's the question Blaine was stuck on. When Puck reached Blaine, he asked, "So? How'd I do?"

Blaine smiled and said, "I think you did wonderful. Although, I'm wondering where your inspiration came from?"

Puck laughed and asked, "You would like to know, wouldn't you?"

With that, both of the boys gathered their stuff and walked out of the choir room. As they were walking down the hall, they didn't say anything to each other, both thinking about the songs the other sang about them, and they couldn't help but keep a smile on their faces. When they walked out the doors of McKinley, Puck finally broke the silence. "Do you want to stay the night at my house tonight? You know, since, you'll be coming with me tomorrow anyways. It'll save you an extra trip and stuff."

Blaine looked at Puck and said, "Yeah. Sure. I have my stuff in my car, so I can just drive to your house and leave my car there until we get back?"

Puck chuckled, "Were you planning on staying at my house anyways, Anderson?"

Blaine turned red. Puck noticed and said, "I'm just kidding with you dude, but yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, well then, I guess I'll meet you at your house." Blaine said.

"See you there!"

As Blaine drove off, Puck stepped into his car, only to see his passenger side door being opened. He didn't know who it was at first, but when he saw the Cheerios uniform, he knew who it was.

"So that was a cute set up you both had today." Santana said with a smile on her face.

"It was, wasn't it? I had a great time singing my song. Thanks for joining in, by the way." Puck said.

"No problem." Santana said. Puck was about to say something, when Santana started to speak again. "Blaine's song was pretty interesting. Have any idea who it was about?" Santana already knew who it was about. She's not an idiot. She wondered if Puck actually knew who it was about though.

"Um, I want to say it was about me, but that's probably just my hormones talking." Puck said, chuckling.

Santana slapped Puck's head and yelled, "OF COURSE IT WAS ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"What? No way." Puck said.

Santana scoffed and shook her head. She looked back at Puck and said, "You have to be the biggest dumbass I have ever fucking met. Of course that song was about you. He looked at you for almost the WHOLE THING! Why can't you just accept the fact that this boy likes you as much as you like him? What other hints does he need to throw out at you to make you see it? What is wrong with you?"

Puck sat there, thinking about what Santana had said. "You're right. I'm a complete idiot. Here he was singing a song to me, looking directly at me, and I'm still questioning if it was about me or not."

"There you go! Finally putting two and two together." Santana said with sarcasm.

"You know, you can stop being a bitch anytime you'd like to, Santana." Puck said.

"I know, but it wouldn't get my point across. So I'm going to continue being a bitch to you until you see what I saw. Puck, the boy is in love with you. That song he sang was about feeling safe to find love. Do you see why he sang it to you?"

Puck was thinking about it, too slow for Santana, so she answered her question for him. "He was pretty much singing that you made him feel safe, so he found love, in you."

Puck heard her words and said, "Holy shit."

Santana said, "Yeah, holy shit is right. I can't believe you didn't get that when he sang it to you. I'm sure everyone in glee knows it."

Puck looked at her and said, "It's hard to listen to something when the person singing it is so…incredible."

"Yeah, I know. I feel that way when Britt sings, but even I still pay attention to the song she's singing. That number you did pretty much sealed the deal for him, though. His eyes were filled with lust. He was looking at you like you were dinner." Santana said with laughter.

Puck was about to say something, but Santana cut him off. "Now that I've educated you on the topic of someone confessing their feelings for you, I have to go. Britt is waiting for me. Have fun on your trip, and remember, Blaine is your main priority. You've earned his trust. Now show him what makes you, you. Text me if you need anything." With that, Santana kissed Puck's cheek, and got out of the car, leaving Puck sitting there, thinking about the whole song ordeal.

As Puck was driving, he thought to himself. "_Blaine really does like me. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I was so stupid to think otherwise when it was clear from the start. All the looks, the flirting, the song; how could I be such an idiot!?"_

As he got to his house, Blaine's car was there, but Blaine wasn't in the car. After he parked his car, Puck walked inside and found Blaine sitting on the couch. "Oh, hey. I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in. You were gone for a while, so I did-"Puck interrupted him. "It's fine man. How about we go upstairs to my room and talk?" Blaine never liked when someone said "let's talk," but he said, "Okay.."

When they got upstairs, Puck shut his bedroom door behind Blaine and said, "Your song today was really awesome."

"Yeah? You liked it?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"As a matter of fact, I loved it." Puck said, smiling.

"Good. It's a great song." Blaine said, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Yes it is. Say, Blaine, who was that song about?" Puck asked, hoping Blaine would tell him the answer he wanted to hear.

Blaine looked nervous, but tried to keep confident. "Um, the song was about this boy I know…"

"Uh huh…" Puck said, moving closer to Blaine.

"He's….sexy…caring…and he has a tendency of being a bad boy…"Blaine said, seeing Puck getting closer.

"Hm…he sounds interesting…what is this boy's name?" Puck asked, standing right in front of Blaine, both feeling each other's body heat radiate off each other.

Blaine looked up at Puck. He could feel Puck's breath on his face. He looked at his lips, then Puck's eyes. "His…his…his name…" He said nervously.

"Is…" Puck said, knowing Blaine meant him.

"Puck…"

"That's all I needed to hear." With that, Puck leaned down, and kissed Blaine on the lips. The fireworks going between the two was extreme. Both boys felt electricity from their heads down to their toes. Puck pulled away and looked at the blushing boy. "Your song, was about me."

"Yeah." Blaine said, but he wasn't done talking. "Your song was about me, wasn't it?"

Puck smiled and said, "Guilty."

They both chuckled. They couldn't believe this just happened. They both have been hoping this moment would come sooner or later, and it just so happened, it came sooner.

"I was going to tell you I liked you when we were in San Fran, but I guess I couldn't wait." Puck said with a smile. Blaine smiled and said, "I was going to do the same thing. I was going to tell you I liked you when we got there." They both laughed and Puck said, "I guess we think alike." Blaine smiled, and said, "I guess we do." He pulled Puck's head down and kissed him, this time more passionately. Puck ran his tongue across Blaine's lower lip, asking for entrance. Blaine obliged.

After about five minutes of pure making out, Blaine pulled away, and said, "As much as I like this right now, I'm really hungry." Puck let out a laugh and said, "What do you want to eat? I'll cook you something."

"Noah Puckerman knows how to cook? Oh boy. Did Hell freeze over?" Blaine said, laughing.

"Hey! I'm a great cook. Just another thing Puckasaurus is good at. Among many other things." He said with a wink.

Blaine blushed. "You're so bad."

"You love it." Puck said, hugging Blaine.

"I do. I really do."

After Puck cooked an amazing homemade pizza, both of the boys laid in Puck's bed, watching movies, occasionally making out, and talking about the trip. It was midnight, and both boys were worn out. Puck and Blaine had been cuddling all night, well, when they weren't making out, Puck being the big spoon. They were just about to go to bed, when Blaine turned around to face Puck. Puck and Blaine smiled at each other, never breaking eye contact.

Blaine asked, "So what happens now?"

Puck knew this conversation was coming. "As to what we are?"

"Yeah."

"How about we just enjoy each other's company until we get out to San Francisco, then we can decide what we want to be?"

Blaine looked discouraged. "Okay…"

Puck knew that look. "Hey, don't get all sad on me now. I just want to make sure we both want the same thing, so we don't jump right in and then wind up not liking each other. I know we both do, and I'm sure that won't happen with us, but I'm new to this. You know, making out with a guy. Let's get to know each other even more, make out, and then we'll see where we are. Okay?"

Blaine still looked discouraged, but let it go for tonight. "Okay. That sounds fine, I guess."

"Hey. Trust me, Blaine. Please." Puck asked.

Blaine had trouble with trusting people, ever since his break up with Kurt, but what Puck said the other day, about making new memories, he knew he had to start trusting again. Puck has earned it, so it's time to let the past go, and make new memories.

"I trust you." Blaine said.

"Good. You'll like what I have planned. It will all be worth it in the end." Puck said with a smile.

"I can't wait." Blaine said, with sincerity. He smiled and started to make out with Puck again. Puck smiled into his kiss and kissed him back.

"Alright, we have to go to bed. We got a long day tomorrow." Puck said, breaking away from the kiss.

"Aw." Blaine said.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of me for you to have. I'm not going anywhere." Puck said, looking in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine couldn't do anything but smile. He kissed Puck again, and said, "Goodnight, Puck."

Puck smiled and said, "Goodnight, Blaine."

Puck couldn't help but smile, because Blaine really had no idea what Puck had planned for the trip. He was going to make sure Blaine was his. He smiled and thought to himself, "_This is going to be the trip he'll never forget, and I'll make sure of it."_

* * *

**SO? Did you guys like it?! It might be a bit rushed, but I just felt that this chapter was really needed before the trip happened. Anyways, more good stuff coming! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI GUYS! Chapter eight is FINALLY (and more than likely, well overdue) here! I work all the time now, so I wrote/typed when I could. I'm not sure if people will like this chapter or not, but I had a good time finishing it today. (Does anybody still read this?) My timing during the trip might be off. I tried to be as specific as possible, but I'm sure I made a few errors. I hope it's not all over the place. Sorry for the delay. I hope you guys enjoy the super long chapter! Please leave a review or any comments you may wish to leave! Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the sunlight pouring into the room, feeling rather happy and excited. He was excited for the trip, but that feeling was overpowered by the overwhelming happiness radiating from him. The night before was over the top crazy. Blaine still couldn't believe what happened, happened. His mind was racing over everything that happened. Puck had kissed him AND made out with him, more than once. Needless to say, it was amazing. Blaine shifted in his spot on Puck's bed and remembered Puck's arm was draped over him. It gave Blaine an idea. He slowly turned around in his spot to face Puck, who was still asleep, and planted a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

Puck felt a pair of lips on his own. He knew whose lips they belonged to and he was more than happy to kiss the boy back. He opened his eyes to see Blaine staring at him, smiling. Puck was in awe at how beautiful Blaine was. If anyone could beat him in a "good looking" contest, it would be Blaine. Puck gave his own smile, eyes half opened, staring directly at Blaine. "You are so gorgeous." Puck said, running his hand over Blaine's curls, playing with them.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, but mornings are probably when I look the worst."

"Poppycock!" Puck exclaimed.

Blaine looked at him with confusion. "Poppycock?"

"Yeah. It's an expression."

"What an odd word for an expression." Blaine said, with wonder.

Puck started to chuckle. "You're so cute." This caused Blaine to blush like crazy. Puck took notice, leaning into Blaine's lips, kissing him a little more passionately than before. He pulled back before things got a little more crazy and said, "Seriously, though. You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Waking up to your sexy ass next to me, kissing me; that's how I want to wake up every morning." Puck said with a bit of laughter.

Blaine laughed as well.

"I said poppycock because that shit you said about you looking the worst in the mornings is, in fact, poppycock. You look absolutely beautiful. If anyone looks like shit, it's me." Puck said, smiling.

Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes. He quickly shut his eyes and opened them quickly to get rid of the tears, but one managed to slip. Puck noticed and his smile fell.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Puck asked with worry.

Blaine wiped his eyes. "Oh, I'm just being overdramatic. I…um…well…you see...it's just…no one's ever treated me this way before. The way you treat me." He looked at Puck, who was still looking worried, and continued. "I mean, yeah, Kurt and I had our moments. He was sweet and caring when he wanted to be, but most of the time, he was just all about himself. With you, I feel different. You treat me like a Prince, and like I matter. I never felt that way with anyone."

"You're not being overdramatic. I mean, alright, I'll be honest with you because I'm an honest person, but you do happen to cry a lot. That's okay, though. Sometimes we need to let our emotions out, and crying is better than other things. You should always be treated like that, Blaine. I don't understand how your past boyfriends treated you like shit. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and anyone who thinks differently, obviously don't deserve your time or attention. They took you for granted and that isn't right. People don't know what it means to be humble and respectful anymore, but you, Blaine Anderson, are part of that small percentage of people who actually ARE humble and respectful. If anyone deserves happiness, Blaine, it's you. You deserve to be treated like King of the Universe, dude. Who better to do it than me?" Puck said, laughing, getting Blaine to laugh as well. "Now, I would love to continue this conversation with you, but we do happen to have plans set for today. So, stop your crying, get that hot ass in the shower, and I'll pack up the car. Okay, sweetcheeks?" Puck said, getting out of bed.

He looked back at Blaine, who was staring at Puck's ass. "Like what you see, huh?"

Blaine had his mouth opened, but closed it after Puck caught him staring. "Um, well, yeah. Yeah, I actually really like what I see. How about a free preview?" Blaine said, winking at Puck, smiling devilishly.

Puck liked where this was going. "You're playing on Puckasaurus levels of flirting. I like it. How about you give me a free preview of your ass?"

Blaine got up from the bed, only in boxer briefs, and stood face to face with him. "I think I asked first, sexy."

"That you did…that you did." Puck said. He never knew Blaine was such a flirt; it turned him on. "I can honestly say I'm super turned on right now, from you being almost fully nude, and all the flirting." Puck said seductively. He leaned in, smashing his lips on Blaine's, asking for entrance with his tongue right away, rubbing his hands on Blaine's back, down under his underwear, grasping Blaine's ass cheeks. Blaine moaned into the kiss and started to enjoy it, when Puck pulled away.

"While I enjoyed that, we do have to get ready. Don't worry, babe. You'll see plenty of me on the trip." He said with a wink and a smile.

Blaine was left wanting more, but didn't argue. He was already having the best day, and it just started.

* * *

"You ready to head out?" Puck asked Blaine, walking into his bedroom to start packing the car.

"Yeah. Do we have everything?"

"I think so. We checked three times, anyways, so I'm sure we're okay." Puck said, chuckling.

"Well, I'm sorry I want to make sure we have everything." Blaine defended.

Puck shook his head with a smile. "I knooooow, I'm just joking with you."

"I know." Blaine said, letting his guard down.

Puck took Blaine in his arms and put his head on his curls. "We are going to have a great time, I hope you know that." He said, now looking down at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Puck. "I do know that. Even if I don't, I always have a certain something." He said, grinning.

Puck let out a playful grin. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"My books." Blaine said, smiling and trying not to laugh.

Puck laughed. "You're adorable."

Blaine blushed. "You're hot."

"Duh."

They both laughed loudly this time. After they stopped laughing, they stared into each other's eyes, as if they were looking into each other's souls.

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes." Blaine said.

"They're brown. They're a shit color."

"It's not a shit color. Your eyes sparkle in the sunlight. They have a bit of hazel in them. So, again, beautiful." Blaine said.

Puck couldn't help but blush and crack a smile. "Thank you, babe. Your eyes are gorgeous. I like looking at them. I feel caught in a daze when I do. So, again, gorgeous."

Blaine had no other response. He leaned in and kissed Puck on the lips with a bit of lustful force. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Well, we should really start packing the car. We keep procrastinating with make-outs and feelings. Who would've thought I would be this gay?" Puck said laughing. Blaine slapped him in the arm, laughing as well.

"I couldn't tell you, Puck." Blaine said smiling, helping carry their stuff out to Puck's car.

* * *

They traveled west, on I-80W, traveling through Indiana, Illinois, and Iowa, switching off driving every four hours, stopping for gas and food when needed. They decided before they left Lima to stay at hotels if they were overly tired. When they hit Iowa, they decided to travel to Des Moines, and stay there.

When they got to their hotel room the first night, they ate some food from a local deli. After, they decided to cuddle, watching some ridiculous late night TV shows. They started to get horny and would make out when they were. Although it went nothing further than making out, they still enjoyed every minute of it.

"You know, I really do enjoy this trip so far, even though all we've done is drive." Blaine said, arms wrapped around Puck, head on his chest.

Puck let out a chuckle. "Yeah, tell me about it. I've never done that much driving before. I shouldn't complain though, since I'm the genius that decided on driving."

"Oh, shut up. I don't care how long I have to sit in a car; as long as I am with my best friend, it doesn't matter." Blaine said, looking up at Puck.

Puck looked at him. "You keep finding a way to make my heart melt. I don't know how you were dumped, but damn, you're making me feel emotions that I thought I wasn't able to have."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Well, there's more to you than just your "bad-boy" exterior. You're a huuuuuge softy on the interior."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about losing the bad boy image." Puck said, looking lost in a thought.

"I'm sorry…what was that? Noah Puckerman, the biggest badass at McKinley, wants to not be a badass anymore?" Blaine said, with a bit of shock and tease in his voice.

Puck snapped out of his thought and looked at Blaine. "Okay, just for the record, I'll still be known as the best badass at McKinley. No one will ever top my badassness." Blaine rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I don't know, though. I just feel like, like that's not the type of person I really want to be the rest of my life."

"Well, you've changed a lot, Puck. Maybe you've already lost the bad-boy exterior. Maybe you're already the new, improved Puck. I mean, if you haven't changed, would you really be best friends with me? Not to mention, making out with me?" Blaine asked, amusement in his voice.

Puck let out a soft chuckle. "If I was still doing my old ways, no. But you might be right."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "There's no "might." I am right. You have changed. I may have not seen your old ways, but from what I've heard, you were a complete dick. Kurt used to tell me everything you used to do, but he said you were starting to change, thanks to Glee. I transferred here, and when I met you, you were still a bit of a dick, but you were so much more different from the stories Kurt told me. I don't know why you think you still need to change, but you already have. Majorly. Not only are you a big softy, you are a big homo as well." Blaine said, trying to ease the sadness.

Puck let out a small laugh. "You think I'm a big homo, huh? That's probably true. I've been feeling all gay like today."

They both laughed.

"No, you're definitely right. I just sometimes feel like the old Puck, you know? I like the change I've made. One of the reasons why; I met you." Puck said, smiling a little.

Blaine didn't need to say anything. He leaned up and took Puck in for a kiss. "I'm glad to have met you. It's definitely something I'll be thankful for this Thanksgiving."

Puck couldn't help but laugh. "We should really go to bed. We still have a lot of road to burn."

"Goodnight, sexy, sexy man." Blaine said, winking at Puck.

Puck smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Goodnight, my dear gorgeous man."

* * *

The next day, they wasted no time getting back on the road. They took stops when needed, but trying to limit them. They passed through Nebraska and stopped in Cheyenne, Wyoming. They stayed at another hotel and did what they normally did; eat, talk, and make out.

"Hey Blaine, wanna have some beers?" Puck asked from the bed he was lying in. Blaine was in the bathroom, drying off his hair from the shower he just took. He walked out of the bathroom in just his towel, which definitely caught Puck's attention, since his eyes were on Blaine. "Since when did we have alcohol? I didn't think you brought any." Blaine said, looking at Puck, who was still staring at him. Blaine couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Puck." Puck snapped out of his staring and looked Blaine in the eyes. "What?"

"You didn't hear what I said?" Blaine asked.

"Well, the fact that you're almost naked kind of took me by surprise." Puck said.

Blaine blushed a little and let out a soft chuckle. "I asked when did we have alcohol?"

"Oh. Yeah. I brought alcohol. I just figured we should wait until we made it at least halfway. I bought a few big bottles for when we get out there and some beer as well." Puck said, getting up.

"Oh. Okay. Are you going to go get it?" Blaine asked.

"That's why I brought it up, silly boy." Puck said, planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek. He left the room, leaving Blaine by himself.

Blaine dropped his towel and hung it up in the bathroom. He grabbed his bag, opened it, and looked for a pair of underwear to wear. When he finally found a pair, he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around to see Puck staring at him. Blaine realized that Puck was staring at something else. Blaine didn't feel uncomfortable, though. He decided to do a little bit of flirting.

"Like what you see?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

Puck couldn't believe what he was seeing. He always imagined what it would look like, but damn, it was just about as big as his. He was at a loss for words. "Uh…uhm…uh, yeah. Yeah. How big is it?"

Puck mentally hit himself. _"REALLY? How big is it?!"_ He thought to himself.

Blaine laughed and turned red. He couldn't believe this was happening. "It's…ah…8 inches hard."

Puck was still staring at Blaine's dick. He was getting hard just looking at it. "Eight?! Damn. You're at my level. I'm eight and a half inches." Puck said, winking at Blaine. He decided to go set the beer on the table, grabbing two. He turned around to see Blaine, still naked, bending over. Puck could see a clear shot of Blaine's ass. The sight was cut short when Blaine pulled his underwear on. Puck walked over and gave Blaine his beer. "Thanks." Blaine said, as he popped open his beer and took a swig. Puck sat on his bed, cracked open his beer, and took a big gulp. They both sat there, drinking their beers, talking about school, the drive, tv, music; everything.

They both were on their eighth beer; Puck only being slightly drunk, Blaine wasted. Blaine sat up from his spot and said, "You know, I wanted you to see it."

"See what, man?" Puck asked with a bit of slurring in his speech.

"My dick, Puck. My dick. I wanted you to see it." Blaine said, slurring his words worse than Puck.

Puck let out a small laugh. "I got that when you asked me if I liked what I saw."

"Did you?"

Puck let out a little chuckle. "Yeah. I did. A lot, actually. So much that I got hard just by looking at it."

Blaine let out a little giggle. Puck had his eyes on him the whole time. Blaine was looking back at Puck. "I'm really drunk." Blaine said, falling on his back next to Puck. Blaine giggled, but stopped when he saw Puck staring. "What's going on in that head of yours, Puck?"

"I'm just thinking about California and how much fun we're going to have." Puck said, finishing his beer.

Blaine smiled. "I think we should do something fun."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Puck asked, realizing his can of beer is empty.

"Oh, I don't know…we can…you know…" Blaine said, giggling.

Puck let out a small laugh. "Blaine, you're extremely drunk."

"So? You are too." Blaine said, touching Puck's thigh.

"Blaine…you are going to pass out as soon as we make out." Puck said, laughing softly.

Blaine let out a sigh and put a sad face on, but he knew Puck was right. Blaine had enough trouble trying to figure out how to make the room stop spinning. "The room is spinning, Puck." Blaine slurred.

"Bedtime for you, buddy." Puck said, slurring his speech a little.

"I don't want…go sleep…" Blaine slurred, before shutting his eyes. He fell asleep in almost an instant. Puck couldn't help but laugh. He got up and grabbed a trash can from the bathroom and set it down next to Blaine. He moved Blaine over onto his side, just in case he had to puke. He didn't want Blaine dying on this trip. Puck took off his pants and shirt, leaving him only in his boxer briefs. He pulled the blanket over him and Blaine and shut off the lights. He wrapped his arm around Blaine and snuggled him close. He was about to fall asleep, when he whispered something to Blaine.

"Goodnight, B."

* * *

Puck woke up to sound of someone puking. When he looked over, he saw Blaine puking in the trashcan next to him. Puck sat up and moved over next to Blaine. "Are you okay?" Puck asked.

Blaine wiped some tears that came out of his eyes from puking so much. "No. I think I had too much to drink." He croaked softly.

Puck let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You did, but it's okay. You'll live." He kissed Blaine's cheek and got up from the bed. He dug around in his bag and found what he was looking for.

Blaine noticed Puck sitting down next to him, not empty-handed. Puck had brought Blaine a few aspirin and a glass of water. "Thanks." Blaine said, taking the aspirin immediately.

"Did you want to sleep for a while? We can always head out later?" Puck asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm fine. Mind over matter, right? I'm done puking today." Blaine said, with a small smile on his face.

"Alright. I'm holding you to that no puking thing."

Blaine let out a soft laugh. "I won't puke. I just need something greasy to eat."

Puck let out a laugh. "I must be rubbing off on you. Either that or we have more in common than we know."

Blaine got up and brushed his teeth, getting dressed shortly afterwards. As soon as Blaine was done dressing, Puck pinned him up against the wall and passionately kissed him. "Your breath smells better now." Puck said, a soft smile on his face.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."

Puck smashed his lips onto Blaine's. He quickly ran his tongue on Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine obliged and let his tongue roam free with Puck's. Puck slipped his hand under Blaine's shirt, feeling his abs. Blaine let out a moan, liking what Puck was doing. Blaine started to unbutton Puck's pants, when Puck pulled away. "Alright. Time to go."

Blaine looked confused. "What the hell?"

Puck turned around. "What?"

"You start to make out with me, feel me up, and then say it's time to go? What the fuck, dude?" Blaine said, annoyed.

Puck let out a laugh.

"Puck, you're a huge tease." Blaine said.

"I'm not a tease, Blaine Anderson." Puck said, chuckling.

"Oh really? You want to tell me what you've been doing and what you just did is not teasing? We never move past second base." Blaine said in all seriousness.

"You really want to have sex, don't you?" Puck asked.

"To be honest, I thought that's what you were leading up to just now." Blaine said, calmly.

Puck went over and hugged Blaine. "Alright. So I'll be honest then; I have been a tease. Only because I want our first time to be special, you know?"

"Puck, we're not virgins anymore." Blaine said.

"I meant me, Blaine, your first time with me." Puck said, looking down at Blaine, who was already looking at him. "I don't know, I'm being cheesy and stuff. I just want our first time having sex to be…special. I want my first time with you to be special. That's why I haven't had sex with you yet."

Blaine couldn't help what he was feeling in the moment. He grabbed Puck by the neck and pulled him into a soft and sweet kiss.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Puck. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Puck let out a small laugh. "You are the sweetest by far. Come on, let's get on the road."

* * *

They kept heading west on I-80 W, hoping to get to California tomorrow. Both of the boys were getting rather anxious to get out to San Francisco, so they could finally stop all the driving, but they knew they had quite a ways to go. They passed through the rest of Wyoming, driving through the first part of Utah. They noticed that this part of Utah is desert. All you could see was mountains and flat desert lands.

Blaine was looking out the window, looking at all the names written in the sandy areas on the side of the freeway.

"Puck, do you see all the names written in the sand?" Blaine asked.

Puck took a glance at the side of the freeway, seeing what Blaine was seeing. "Oh, yeah. That's cool. Do people just pull over and write their names with rocks or something?"

"More than likely." Blaine said.

Puck thought of an idea. "Hold on."

Blaine wondered what Puck was doing, but he soon realized why he was pulling over. Blaine looked over at Puck as he put the car in park. "Well, what do you say, handsome? Should we go write our names?" Puck asked with a smile, as he got out of the car. Blaine smiled and quickly followed. Blaine grabbed a stick that was lying down by someone's name written in the sand. He found Puck already writing his name with a rock. Blaine noticed Puck was writing something a little more than just his name. Puck turned to look at Blaine. "Blaine!" He motioned Blaine over. Blaine walked over to Puck and saw what he wrote.

"_NP + BA_

_Best Friends Until the End"_

Puck looked at Blaine, who was smiling widely. "You're too cute." Blaine walked back over to the spot where he finished writing what he wrote in the sand. He looked at it, satisfied.

"_BA hearts NP"_

He didn't want to say anything about how he was falling for Puck. He couldn't help but feel this overwhelming sense of love when he's around. It's like anything could go wrong, but as long as Puck was there, he didn't care. He really wanted to be Puck's boyfriend, since Puck likes him back, but he knew Puck had something special planned, and he would have to wait. Of course, Blaine didn't like waiting, but if Puck really does have something special planned, then he doesn't want to ruin it. As Blaine was lost in his train of thought, Puck walked over and saw what Blaine wrote. "Blaine?" Puck asked, Blaine's attention fully focused on Puck. Blaine looked back down at his writing and back at Puck.

"So you heart me, huh?" Puck said, a little smile on his face.

Blaine stood up. "It's silly, I know. Let's get back on the road."

Puck stopped him from walking away, chuckling softly. "No, no. You come back here, mister." He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Blaine was blushing. Puck put his hand on Blaine's face, so Blaine would look at him. "Do you mean it?"

Blaine stared into Puck's eyes and nodded. He didn't want to seem like he was moving too fast, but he meant it. Blaine was waiting for Puck to talk, but he wanted to say something first. "I love you, Puck. I know it may seem like it's too fast, but I wouldn't say it if I really didn't mean it. I've never fallen quite as fast as I thought I would. I understand if you don't wa-" Blaine was cut off by Puck's lips on his. Puck gave him a soft, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. They even got a few honks from cars passing by. When Puck pulled away, he said, "I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine looked unconvinced. "Are you just saying that because I did?"

"Blaine, I'm saying it because I mean it. I feel it. I love you, Blaine." Puck said.

Blaine let out a smile. "You really do?"

Puck nodded.

Blaine pulled him in for another kiss, a little more forceful and sloppier than the previous. Puck smiled and let out a chuckle. "That was a wet one."

Blaine laughed. "You like it."

"I do." Puck laughed. "We should get going though. It's hot as balls out here."

They got back into Puck's car and continued their quest to the west. After a while of driving, they noticed a rest stop with people walking out in the white flatland. Puck got off on the exit and parked the car. "I believe these…are the Bonneville Salt Flats." Puck said.

"Oh. Should we go investigate?" Blaine asked.

"We can, after I use the bathroom. If you want, you can go out there and I'll meet you, if you don't have to use the restroom." Puck suggested.

"Yeah, I'll just meet you out there then." Blaine said, smiling.

They both got out of the car and went their separate ways. Blaine decided to walk out into the salt flats and see what they looked like. When he got out there, he noticed that there were clumps of salt together, some wet, and people were putting the soil in water bottles. Blaine kneeled down and got a closer look at the land. He was about to pick up a clump when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey."

He turned around to see Puck, holding out an empty water bottle. "Figured you might want to collect some of the soil as a souvenir." Blaine smiled at him and took the water bottle.

He filled it up about halfway with soil and water. He grabbed a small clump of the salt clumped together and carried it in his hand. After about 5 more minutes, they decided to head back to the car, but before they did, they washed their shoes and hands at the water spray station provided there.

They got back into Puck's car and continued west. They talked about how cool it was to see salty clumps of soil and how hot the weather was.

"So, I was thinking about this when I was in the bathroom." Puck started. "What if we just drove from here on out…switching off after a good amount of hours, taking only a few stops? I just really want to get out to San Fran and I know you want to, too."

Blaine thought about what Puck suggested. He could do that. "So, would we sleep six hours each while the other is driving and switch off after that?"

"Well, we could do that. I mean, during the day, we'd be okay. We'd both be awake and stuff. I mean, I'm good driving for a long time, as long as I have some music and something energizing to drink. That way you can be the first to sleep, so when I start to get really tired, I'll wake you up, pull over, and you can drive then. Deal?" Puck asked.

Blaine processed everything Puck said. "Deal." Puck smiled and kissed Blaine on the lips quickly, not trying to get them in an accident.

* * *

They traveled through Salt Lake City, enjoying the view of the mountains and each other's company. After they had passed through the rest of Utah and entered Nevada, Blaine had fallen asleep, leaving Puck up all by himself. Puck was drinking an energy drink, keeping him fully energized and alert. He had the music up a bit, but not too loud, respecting Blaine's sleep time. Every so often, he would look over at Blaine, who looked cute when he slept. He wanted Blaine to wake up so he could have someone to talk to, but he knew Blaine needed the sleep.

Puck put his hand on Blaine's thigh and started to move his hand back and forth very softly. He did this while keeping his eyes on the road, but glancing every so often to look at Blaine. He stopped moving his hand but kept it there.

By the time they reached Elko, Puck was getting very tired. He kept fighting to stay awake, but it wasn't working out for him. He decided he should wake Blaine up. "Blaine." Puck said, shaking him, keeping his eyes on the road. He glanced over to see the boy wasn't responding. "Blaaaaine." Puck said again. Blaine started to move, opening his eyes slightly to see who was calling his name.

"…what…?" Blaine said, groggily.

"It's time for you to drive. I let you sleep as long as I could, but I can barely keep my eyes open anymore. So, I'll stop at a gas station and we can switch, okay?" Puck said, quietly.

Blaine nodded his head and put his head back on the window.

Puck found a gas station, filling the car up with gas while Blaine went inside to use the restroom and get two cups of coffee. After he finished filling the car up with gas, Puck went inside to go pay and find Blaine. When he walked inside, he saw Blaine with two big cups of coffee in his hands, looking for something to snack on.

"Two cups of coffee? Oh man, you're going to be fucking wired." Puck said, chuckling.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yep. When you wake up, I'll probably be a Chatty Cathy."

Puck laughed. "You about ready to go? The car is all filled up."

Blaine looked at the items in his hands and said, "Yeah. I'm all ready. Are you getting anything to drink at all?"

Puck shook his head. "Nah. I'm sure when I wake up, there will be another gas station if I really need a drink."

"Whatever. I'm buying you a soda and a powerade. What kind do you want?" Blaine asked.

Puck smiled at the boy. "Get me a Sprite and a blue powerade."

"Alright, I'll pay for the gas, too. You just go back to the car and get cozy." Blaine said, shooing Puck away.

Puck let out a small laugh and walked back out to the car. When he got to the car, he grabbed his pillow and blanket from the back seat, getting as comfortable as he could. By the time he got comfortable, the driver side door opened and Blaine fell into his seat.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Blaine asked. He buckled up, started up the car, and looked over at Puck, who looked very comfortable. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. "I can see you're comfy."

Puck smiled. "It would be so much better if I was on a bed and you were right next to me."

Blaine blushed. "In time, Puck. In time."

Puck let out a big yawn and closed his eyes. Blaine put the car in drive and off they went.

* * *

They made it to Reno in the early morning hours, Puck still sleeping, and Blaine was feeling really energetic. He had managed to swipe down both cups of coffee in about 4 hours time and he was ready to get to California. He glanced at Puck, who was still in a very deep sleep. Blaine smiled at the boy and turned his attention back to the road. He wanted to sing to some music, but Puck was sleeping. He decided he was going to sing anyways, seeing as though they were almost close to California.

He grabbed one of the CDs he brought along and slipped it in. It was a mixed CD Puck made before they left. He forgot what songs Puck put on the CD, so he decided to just flip through until he found something he liked. He came on a song that he knew all too well. Blaine decided to turn the volume up a bit and started singing.

_Double D  
Big full breasts on my baby  
Triple weight  
Couldn't weigh the love I've got for the girl  
And I just wanna know  
Why you ain't been goin' to work  
Boss ain't workin' ya like this  
He can't take care of you like this_

_Now you're lost_  
_Lost in the heat of it all_  
_Girl you know you're lost_  
_Lost in the thrill of it all_  
_Miami, Amsterdam_  
_Tokyo, Spain, lost_  
_Los Angeles, India_  
_Lost on a train, lost_

_Got on my buttercream silk shirt and it's Versace_  
_Hand me my triple weight_  
_So I can weigh the work I got on your girl_  
_No I don't really wish_  
_I don't wish the titties would show_  
_No, have I ever_  
_Have I ever let you get caught?_

_Now you're lost_  
_Lost in the heat of it all_  
_Girl you know you're lost_  
_Lost in the thrill of it all_  
_Miami, Amsterdam_  
_Tokyo, Spain, lost_  
_Los Angeles, India_  
_Lost on a train, lost_

_She's at a stove_  
_Can't believe I got her out here cookin' dope_  
_I promise she'll be_  
_Whippin' meals up for a family of her own some day_  
_Nothin' wrong_  
_No nothin' wrong with a lie_  
_Nothin' wrong with another short plane ride_  
_Through the sky_  
_You and I_

_Love lost_  
_Love love_  
_Love lost_  
_Love love_  
_Love lost_  
_Love love_  
_Love lost_

Blaine finished singing the song, feeling like singing another one, when he was startled.

"That's a great song, but you singing about double d's and girls just doesn't fit." Puck said, slowly waking up. Blaine felt embarrassed, which Puck noticed and said, "Don't be embarrassed. You sang the shit out of that song. I just thought it was funny how you were singing about girls when you like boys." Puck let out a small laugh.

"Amused, are we?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Very." Puck agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you are amused. I didn't know you liked Frank Ocean." Blaine said, glancing at Puck.

"Oh, yeah. His music is amazing. I might even go as far and say he's one of my favorite artists." Puck said, yawning. "I didn't know you liked Frank Ocean, either."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I just love his music."

"So where are we, driver?" Puck asked, throwing the blanket and pillow in the back.

"We are…um…we passed Reno a little while ago, so we should be close to the border of California." Blaine said.

Puck nodded and looked out the window. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Puck broke the silence. "Look!"

Blaine looked over towards Puck, who was pointing at the freeway in front of them. Blaine realized Puck was pointing to the "Welcome to California" sign. They made it to California.

"Oh shit! We made it to Cali!" Puck said, making Blaine laugh.

"Now we just have to travel across California and we should be there in a few hours!" Blaine said, excitedly.

Blaine looked over at Puck and smiled. Puck smiled back and grabbed Blaine's hand, holding it in his own. Blaine smiled widely and turned his attention towards the road. Puck let out a small laugh and looked out the window.

* * *

"Sacramento." Puck said, reading the sign that passed by. They pulled over briefly to switch spots, so Puck could drive.

"I think we have about two hours left to go as long as we don't stop." Blaine said, trying to look at the beauty that is California.

Puck decided to turn on some different music, trying to make the time pass by. "Anything you want to hear, beautiful?"

Blaine smiled. "Whatever you want on, handsome."

Puck smiled and picked a CD from his visor. He flipped through a few songs before deciding on one. He found the song he wanted on and started to rap.

_When the lala hits ya lyrics just splits ya  
Head so hard, that ya hat can't fit ya  
Either I'm witcha or against ya  
Format venture, back through that maze I sent ya  
Talkin to the rap inventor  
Nigga wit the game tight, Bic that flame right  
Spell my name right, B-I, Double-G, I-E  
Iced out lights out, me and Ceasar Leo  
Gettin head from some chick he know  
See it's all about the cheddar, nobody do it better  
Going back to Cali, strictly for the weather  
Women, and the weed - sticky green  
No seeds bitch please, Poppa ain't soft  
Dead up in the Hood, ain't no love lost  
Got me mixed up, you drunk them licks up  
Mad cause I got my dick sucked  
and my balls licked, forfeit, the game is mine  
I'ma spell my name one more time, check it  
Its the, N-O, T-O, R-I, O  
U-S, you just, lay down, slow  
Recognize a real Don when you see Juan/one  
Sippin on booze in the House of Blues_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

Blaine started laughing. Not because it was silly, but because Puck knew this song perfectly, not missing a word. Blaine bumped his head along with the song, while Puck continued to rap.

_If I got to choose a coast I got to choose the East  
I live out there, so don't go there  
But that don't mean a nigga can't rest in the West  
See some nice breasts in the West  
Smoke some nice sess in the West, y'all niggaz is a mess  
Thinkin I'm gon stop, givin L.A. props  
All I got is beef with those that violate me  
I shall annihilate thee  
Case closed, suitcase filled with clothes  
Linens and things, I begin things  
People start to flash, 818's, 213's  
313's, B.I.G.  
Frequently floss hoes at Roscoe's  
If I wanna squirt her, take her to Fatburger  
Spend about a week on Venice Beach  
Sippin Crist-o, with some freaks from Frisco_

Blaine decided to sing along with the chorus this time.

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

After the chorus, he was lost with the words, but Puck was still going at it, making Blaine faun over him.

_Cali got gunplay, models on the runway  
Scream Biggie Biggie gimme One More Chance  
I be whippin on the freeway, the NYC way  
On the celly-celly with my homeboy Lance  
Pass hash from left to right  
Only got five blunts left to light, I'm set tonight  
Paid a visit to Versace stores  
Bet she suck until I ain't got no more, only in L.A.  
Bust on bitches be-lly, rub it in they tummy  
Lick it, say it's yummy, then fuck yo' man  
Fuck your plan, is it to rock the Tri-State?  
Almost gold, 5 G's at show gate  
Or do you wanna see about seven digits  
Fuck hoes exquisite, Cali, great place to visit_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

_I'm going going, back back, to Cali Cali_

Puck finished rapping and turned down the music. He looked over at Blaine. "Did you like that?"

Blaine let out a smile. "I did. You didn't miss a word."

"Pft. That's how I roll." Puck said full of pride.

Blaine laughed. "I can rap, you know."

"Oh yeah? Blaine Anderson can spit? Let's hear it." Puck said, encouraging Blaine to play along.

"Well, I just rap with songs." Blaine started.

"I know, Blaine." Puck said amused.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Alright. I know there was one on the mixed CD you brought along. So I'll slip that in and you can listen."

"Alright. Let's see what you got, pretty boy." Puck said, winking at Blaine.

Blaine put in the mixed CD, quickly found the song, and started rapping.

_Hey, I can be the answer  
I'm ready to dance when the vamp up  
And when I hit that dip, get your camera  
You could see I been that bitch since the Pamper  
And that I am that young sis, the beacon  
The bitch who wants to compete and  
I could freak a 'fit, that pump with the peep and  
You know what your bitch become when her weave in  
I just wanna sip that punch with your peeps and  
Sit in that lunch if you're treatin'  
Kick it with ya bitch who come from Parisian  
She know where I get mine from and the season  
Now she wanna lick my plum in the evening  
And fit that ton-tongue d-deep in  
I guess that cunt getting eaten_

_I guess that cunt getting eaten_

_I guess that cunt getting eaten_

_I guess that cunt getting eaten_

Puck was impressed that Blaine could rap this song, but the real test would be the verse that comes after this one.

_I was in the 212  
On the uptown A, nigga you know what's up or don't you?  
Word to who made ya  
I'm a rude bitch nigga, what are you made up of?  
I'm a eat ya food up boo  
I could bust your 8, I'ma do one too, fuck ya gon' do?  
When you do make bucks, I'ma look right nigga, bet ya do want to fuck…  
Fuck him like ya do want to cum  
Your gay to get discovered in my two-one-deuce  
Cock-a-licking in the water by the blue bayou  
Caught the warm goo, in your doo-rag too, son?  
Nigga you're a kool-aid dude  
Plus your bitch might lick it, wonder who let you come to one-two  
With ya doo-doo crew son… fuck are you into, huh?  
Niggas better oooh-run-run  
You could get shot homie, if ya do want to  
Put ya guns up, tell your crew don't front  
I'm a hoodlum nigga, you know you were too once  
Bitch I'm 'bout to blew up too  
I'm the one today, I'm the new shit, boo, young Rapunzel  
Who are you bitch, new lunch?  
I'ma ruin you cunt_

_I'ma ruin you cunt_

_I'ma ruin you cunt_

_I'ma ruin you cunt_

Puck was amazed. He didn't think Blaine would get every single word right, but he was doing it.

_Ayo (ayo), I heard you're riding with the same tall, tall tale  
Telling them you made some  
Saying you're grinding but you ain't going nowhere  
Why procrastinate girl?  
You got a lot, but you just waste all yours and  
They'll forget your name soon,  
And won't nobody be to blame but yourself, yeah_

Puck was loving every second of Blaine's rapping. He was bouncing his head along with the beat, while Blaine continued.

_What you gon' do when I appear?  
W-when-when I premiere?  
Bitch the end of your lives are near  
This shit been mine, mine_

_What you gon' do when I appear?  
W-when-when I premiere?  
Bitch the end of your lives are near  
This shit been mine, mine_

_Bitch I'm in the 212  
With the fifth cocked nigga, its the two-one-zoo  
Fuck you gon' do, when your goon sprayed up?  
Bet his bitch won't get him, betcha you won't do much  
See even if you do want to bust, your bitch'll get you cut and touch you crew up too  
Pop, you're playing with your butter like your boo won't true cock  
The gun to where you do eat poon hun?  
I'm fucking with your cutie-q  
What's your dick like homie, what are you into, what's the run dude?  
Where do you wake up? Tell your bitch keep hating, I'm the new one two huh…  
See, I remember you when you were  
The young new face but you do like to slumber don't you?  
Now your boo up too hon...  
I'm a ruin you cunt_

_What you gon' do when I appear?_  
_W-when-when I premiere?_  
_Bitch the end of your lives are near_  
_This shit been mine, mine_

_What you gon' do when I appear?  
W-when-when I premiere?  
Bitch the end of your lives are near  
This shit been mine, mine_

As the song ended, Blaine said, "BAM! Just fucked your shit up."

This got a loud laugh from Puck. "That was fucking awesome. You should rap more often."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, Puck. You should rap more, too."

"Yeah. I was thinking about it, but rapping in Glee club would probably make Mr. Schue shit his pants." Puck said, making Blaine laugh hardly.

Puck started laughing. "You okay over there? You look like you're out of breath."

Blaine wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I just imagined Mr. Schue…." He started to laugh again. He tried talking, catching his breath. "Imagine…imagine Mr. Schue….his face….if you sing a rap song…..and you swear uncontrollably…"

Puck imagined the face and busted out laughing. The boys laughed for about five minutes straight, trying to catch their breath. When they finally did, they sang some more songs together and enjoyed their time.

After a while, they realized where they were and couldn't contain their excitement.

At the same time, they looked at each other, smiled, and screamed. "SAN FRANCISCO!"

* * *

**AFN: So it might not be perfect, but I really am happy with how this turned out. The songs I featured: (Lost - Frank Ocean) (Going Back To Cali - Notorious B.I.G.) (212 - Azealia Banks) More coming! Please stay tuned! **


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN: good early morning. haha. I have done the unthinkable and updated my story! Haha. I know I updated last week, but let's be completely honest, I'm terrible at updating. haha. anyways, I have a new chapter for you guys, and I hope you like it! I would like my readers to leave a review. I'm only asking because I want to know from you guys how I'm doing in terms of writing and other things about the story; also just to know if people are still reading this or not! haha. Anyways, here is the new chapter guys! I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

* * *

"So now that we've driven around quite a bit, where are we going to stay, because I'm sure you're just about as tired as me?" Blaine asked.

Puck was looking at the street signs, trying to find his way through. "Well, B, I'm working on it."

Blaine sat still, eyes bulging out of his head at what he just heard. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm working on it." Puck said.

Blaine shook his head. "You just called me B."

Puck glanced at Blaine. "Yeah, and?"

Blaine let out a smile. "Nothing, I just, never heard you call me that before."

"Well, I called you it when you were passed out drunk the other night, so I have said it to you before." Puck said, letting out a small grin. "Now, I'm looking for Lombard Street."

"Why are we looking for that?" Blaine asked.

"Because that is the street our hotel is on, you goon." Puck said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine let out a smile. "So where are we at, then?"

Puck looked at his surroundings. "We are on Van Ness Avenue, I believe, which means….AHA! There it is!"

Blaine looked out the window and saw the street sign for Lombard Avenue. "Our hotel is on this street?"

Puck nodded. "This is like, the hotel street. There are tons of them."

Puck took a left on Lombard, driving down the street until he saw the Redwood Inn. He pulled into the rather small parking lot and parked the car. "Alright, wait here. I'll go figure out the room details and then we can unpack and unwind. Okay?" Blaine nodded. "Alright. I'll be back." With that, Puck closed the door shut, walking into the office doors, leaving Blaine in the car by himself.

Blaine sat there, waiting for Puck to come back out, when he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Santana.

So how are things going, hobbit? **–Santana**

Really great. This trip has been amazing so far. **–Blaine**

Good. Did you get in Puck's pants yet? **–Santana**

No. He wanted to wait until we got out here. He said he had special stuff planned. **–Blaine**

Wow. You got Puckerman to wait on sex? That's something I'd never thought I'd hear. **–Santana**

I know! It's surprising, but he said he wanted our first time having sex to be special. **–Blaine**

Wow, he's getting gayer by the minute. **–Santana**

Thanks, Santana…**-Blaine**

Oh, take a fucking joke, Anderson. Anyways, I wanted to see how things were and if you guys fucked yet, but I can see I'm a bit too early. **–Santana**

What, do you want me to text you after we have sex? **–Blaine**

Yes. I want to know how well you take his dick; cause let me tell you Curly Q, you're going to be walking funny for a week. **–Santana**

Thanks for the info. **–Blaine**

I'm glad things are working out, though. It's nice to see Puck so happy. Keep it up, Anderson and you might just get my blessing. **–Santana**

Thanks, Santana. That means a lot coming from you. **–Blaine**

You're welcome, Blaine. I'm going to go now; I have some business I need to attend to. Have a great rest of the trip. Adios, buttfucker. **–Santana**

Blaine couldn't help but let out a laugh at Santana's goodbye. He really liked Santana. Sure, she could be a real bitch sometimes, but Blaine knew it's just how she is. He hoped that they could become better friends once they got back.

Blaine looked up, only to see Puck walking out excitedly, opening the car door. "Come on, sexy. We have a room with our names all over it." Blaine smiled and got out of the car, stretching his legs, letting out a moaning sound.

"Feel good?" Puck said, unpacking the car, smiling.

Blaine let out a chuckle. "Yeah. Been sitting in this damn car forever. I forgot how good it felt to stand up."

"Well, you'll be laying down shortly, I'm sure of it." Puck said, grinning from ear to ear.

They grabbed their bags, and headed up to the third floor. "Ah. Here we are. Room 220." Puck slid the key into the door. Once opened, the boys piled in and set their stuff next to the beds.

"UMPH!" Blaine let out as he fell onto the bed. "This is nice. It's not the best hotel, but it's nice."

"Yeah, I like it." Puck said, laying down next to Blaine.

They turned to face each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Thank you." Blaine said.

"For what?" Puck asked.

"For taking me on this trip with you." Blaine said, feeling a bit emotional.

"Blaine, I wasn't going to take anyone but you." Puck started. "I'll be honest; Santana gave me the idea to take you somewhere you've always wanted to go."

Blaine looked at him and let out a smile. "Well, thank you Santana Lopez." He grabbed Puck's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I think…we should…sleep." Blaine said, yawning.

Puck put a frown on his face, Blaine noticing right away. "Oh, this is payback for your teasing, Mr. Tease." Blaine said.

Puck let out a laugh. "Touche."

Blaine smiled and gave Puck another kiss. "I really would like to right now, but I'm seriously ready to pass out."

Puck let out a chuckle. "It's alright, B. I'm pretty tired, too. Come here." Puck put his arm around Blaine as Blaine was closing the gap between their bodies, leaving no space between them. "Sleep well, baby."

Blaine snuggled in closer to Puck. "You too, babe."

* * *

It was 11:30pm, when Puck opened his eyes. It was almost pitch-black in the room, so he couldn't see anything. He decided to find a light to turn on so it would be easier to see the room. When he found a light, he turned it on and went straight for the bathroom. As he was using the bathroom, Blaine moved around in the bed, opening his eyes slightly, adjusting to the light. He didn't know where Puck was, but judging from the sound of someone taking a piss, he figured it was him. When Puck was finished, he walked out to see an almost naked Blaine spread out on the bed.

"You sure look comfortable." Puck said, softly laughing.

Blaine smiled. "I am. Only thing that's missing is your sexy ass next to me."

Puck smiled. "We'll have plenty of time for that. Now, though, you need to get out of bed, throw on some clothes, and come have a celebratory drink with me." Blaine didn't argue.

Puck had a few different bottles of alcohol. "What kind would you like?"

Blaine looked at the options in front of him and decided. "I'll have some Applepucker Vodka. That sounds really delicious."

"Oh, it is. Just mix that shit with Sun Drop or Sprite and it'll taste fucking awesome." Puck said excitedly.

Blaine laughed. "Well, mix it up, bartender."

"Will do, but first," Puck started, pulling out two shot glasses, filling them with tequila, "a shot for making it out here."

Blaine wasn't a fan of shots, but he didn't care in this moment. He took the shot glass and held it up to Puck's. "May our next few days be full of fun." They both drank their shots, Blaine giving a disgusted look.

"That was really horrible, but I'm ready for my drink." Blaine said.

"Here you go, B." Puck said, letting out a small grin.

Blaine took a drink and was surprised at how good it tasted. "Damn, Puck. This is some good shit."

Puck laughed. "I know, right?" Puck poured two more shots, handing one to Blaine.

"Another one?" Blaine asked, surprised.

Puck let out a scoff. "Of course another one. Don't go soft on me, now." Blaine rolled his eyes and slammed the shot down.

"No more shots for me." Blaine said, chasing his shot with his drink.

Puck let out a laugh. "That's what you think now…"

* * *

"You know…" Blaine said, slurring his speech majorly, "I think….I think we should…we should…go do some….something….you know? Like…just…fuckin'….go out and…just…go do something…"

Puck started to laugh. "How about…we go….we go on the roof…" Puck was equally as drunk as Blaine, but slurring his speech less.

"Can….can we….can we do that..?" Blaine asked.

"Hell yeah man. There was this guy…that I talked to when…when…we were…checking in…and he said that we could…if we wanted to…" Puck said.

"Let's do it then!" Blaine exclaimed.

They grabbed their drinks and headed towards the other side of the hotel to the stairs up to the roof. When they got up there, Blaine let out a gasp, causing Puck to panic.

"What? What happened?" Puck asked.

"Look at that! Oh my….fucking….God….do you see that….Puck…? Do you see that?" Blaine asked.

Puck looked where Blaine was looking and saw an absolutely breathtaking view of the Golden Gate Bridge lit up. "Holy shit. That's….so fucking cool."

"Let's sit up here…" Blaine said.

They climbed over the gate that was guarding the top of the stairs, and took a seat on the roof, facing the view of the bridge. They sat there for 10 minutes, neither one saying anything to each other, just enjoying the view. Puck dug into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a freshly rolled blunt.

Blaine looked at Puck and said, "What….what….the fuck…is that…?"

Puck let out a laugh. "It's a blunt."

"What's….a…..what's….in it?" Blaine asked.

"What do you think?" Puck said, lighting up one end of it.

Blaine let out a gasp. "It's weed, isn't it?"

Puck started to laugh. "Yeah, it's weed, B."

"We could….we could get…in trouble…" Blaine said.

"But we won't." Puck said, grinning devilishly.

"You're so baaaaaaaaad." Blaine said, giggling.

Puck smiled and took a couple hits from the blunt he rolled. He slowly blew the smoke out from his lungs, looking up at the stars. He passed it over to Blaine. "Here."

Blaine grabbed it and took a hit, which left him coughing. Puck let out a small chuckle. "I can see you don't smoke much."

"No shit." Blaine said, collecting himself from coughing. After he finally stopped coughing, he took a couple more hits, and passed the blunt back to Puck. He blew the smoke out and felt 100 times better than he already did before.

"This is….this is such a love….lovely view." Blaine said.

"Yeah, it is. What better way to spend it than with you." Puck said, smiling.

Blaine let out a smile. "Puck, I'm super fucked up…I think that weed made my….drunkness worse…"

"If you want, we can go back to the room now." Puck said, taking some more hits.

Blaine shook his head. "No…no…let's….sit out here for a little….little longer…"

"Okay." Puck said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

They sat there, taking hits from the blunt Puck rolled, sipping on their drinks, talking about anything and everything, just enjoying their time together. They laid on the roof, looking up at the stars, holding hands.

"I'm….I'm having a really….really…good time…" Blaine said.

"I am, too, B." Puck said, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand.

"This….this is….perfect. How we're…under the stars…just you and…me…in San Francisco…I…I couldn't...after Kurt…I never thought….I'd be able….be able to….find…love again…y'know?" Blaine said.

"I know what you mean…I never thought…I'd be…be in a relationship…ever…with a guy…but here I am…with you…and it….it feels….right." Puck said, looking at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Puck. "I love you…I…I really do…I love you…I fucking love you, man…not in a brother way…in a….in a total sexual way….and I love you in a rom-…romantic way…too…" Blaine said, finding it hard to speak anymore.

Puck let out a laugh. "I feel the same…fucking…way…but Blaine…you're toasted…like I can barely…I can barely understand you…"

Blaine started to giggle. "I can barely…understand you…"

"I think we should…we should…go to bed….for sure." Puck said.

"Okay." Blaine agreed.

* * *

They got up and grabbed their empty drinks, Puck helping Blaine over the gate. They walked back down to their room, holding onto each other, and opened the door. Once they were in, Blaine fell onto the bed and said, "I want…I want to….stay awake….but I…I feel like…sleep is too awesome to…pass up right now…"

Puck laughed. "I'm right with you, babe." He got into bed behind Blaine, pulling him right up against him.

"You know what else…I wanna do?" Puck asked.

"What do you…wanna do?" Blaine asked.

"I want…I want to do something…sexual…with you…" Puck whispered into Blaine's ear. This caused Blaine to moan.

"You…you want to…what?" Blaine asked.

Puck felt he could show Blaine rather than tell him, so he sat up and pulled Blaine's pants off. Blaine's heart was racing 100mph, hoping that this was actually happening. Puck leaned down and kissed Blaine on the lips, moving down his neck, kissing his collarbone, down to his pecs and nipples, down his stomach, right to where Blaine's treasure trail was. He looked up at Blaine who was moaning and already looking at him. Puck smiled and pulled off Blaine's boxer briefs, letting Blaine's cock spring free.

Puck grabbed Blaine's member with his hand, starting to lick Blaine's balls, sucking on each one, while jerking Blaine off. After a while, he let Blaine's cock go, letting it fall on Blaine's stomach, and with the tip of his tongue, licking Blaine's cock from the base up to the tip, causing Blaine to moan in ecstasy. Puck smiled and took Blaine in his mouth. He slowly continued to bob his head up and down, his tongue sliding up and down Blaine's shaft, playing with his balls.

"Mmm….fuck….Puck…" Blaine moaned. He couldn't believe this happening. Noah Puckerman, the boy he's been lusting over for so long, now has his cock in Puck's mouth. Puck was actually really good at it, too.

Puck pulled off Blaine's cock, going back down to his balls, looking at Blaine, who was turned on so much. Puck knew Blaine was going to cum soon, so he took Blaine in his mouth again, this time deep throating, causing Blaine to moan loudly. Blaine could feel Puck's warm mouth on his dick. His tongue sliding up and down; Blaine was going to cum.

"Fuck…Puck….I'm gonna…I'm gonna…." Puck knew Blaine was going to cum, but didn't pull off. Instead, he let Blaine nut in his mouth. Blaine moaned loudly, crumbling under Puck. His orgasm was one of the best ones he's ever had. Puck sucked Blaine dry, swallowing Blaine's load. Blaine was breathing heavily, coming down from his orgasm. He looked at Puck, who was smiling devilishly.

"You taste good." Puck said.

Blaine let out a laugh. "You…are so…so good…at that. Are you sure….you've…never done it….before?"

"Just a lot of porn watching." Puck said, lying back down behind Blaine.

"But wait…what about you…you didn't get off…"

"It's okay, B. I'll be fine." Puck said, arm wrapped around Blaine. "I'm about to….about to fall…asleep…"

"Yeah….me…me too…" Blaine said, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Puck heard Blaine snoring, and took that as his cue to get rid of his erection. He grabbed his member, not wasting any time, and furiously jerked off. Any other time, he'd take it slow, but after what just happened, he was ready to explode. He started to play with his balls, slowly moving down to his scrotum, then to his asshole, rubbing his middle finger on the outside of his anus. He started to moan, feeling himself coming close. He pushed a little bit of his finger into his hole, causing him to moan a little loudly. He thought of Blaine's cock in his mouth; the way it tasted, the length, the thickness; it drove Puck insane. He shoved a little more of his finger into his asshole, continuing to jerk off. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to burst.

"Awh…awh….fuck…fuck…AHHH FUUCK!" Puck exploded all over his stomach and chest, pulling out the finger in his ass. He sat there for a couple of minutes, panting, trying to recollect himself. He wondered how he tasted, so he used his index finger to wipe some off his stomach, and put it in his mouth. "_I taste fucking good!"_ He thought to himself. He decided to wipe off the rest and wash his hand, so he went to the bathroom. When he finished in the bathroom, he grabbed a trash can for Blaine, just in case he puked, and set it on Blaine's side of the bed. Puck decided to take some aspirin and drink a glass of water. He laid down next to Blaine, pulling him into his body, wrapping his arm around him. It didn't take long for Puck to pass out, but before he did, he whispered to Blaine.

"I love you."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Was it good? bad? I know the smut isn't exactly too detailed, but that was my first time (ironic) writing/typing a scene like that. :P Anyways, the next chapters are going to be good ones. We will not only see the boys travel San Fran, but they will also grow closer together, if you get what I mean. ;]  
**

**P.S. I actually was going to end this chapter with their first sexual encounter being a dream, but I figured, why do that?  
**

**P.S.S. I may or may not (it's definitely the first choice) have a sequel already planned. ;]  
**


	11. Chapter Ten

**AN: Why hello. I feel like an apology is in order. I'm sorry this update took WAAAAAAAAAAAY longer than I said. To be quite honest, I just feel like my writing isn't good enough, so I tend to get discouraged about writing, causing me to not really write. So I would just like to say to my readers (if you guys are still with me) I am sorry for the really late reply. I don't think this chapter is really any good, so I apologize if this isn't what you were expecting. Anyways, here is Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes, waking from his drunken slumber with a small headache, and looked at the clock. _11:15 am. _He let out a small moan, rolling over to look at Puck, who was still sleeping, and smiled. His night with Puck had been absolutely fantastic. Not only did they spend the whole night talking about each other, Puck had given Blaine a blowjob, a blowjob Blaine would never forget. Blaine really wanted to return the favor, but Puck insisted he sleep. Blaine thought of waking Puck up with a blowjob, and he smiled devilishly. He moved between Puck's legs, making sure not to wake him, and started to pull down Puck's boxers. Blaine grabbed Puck's dick and put it in his mouth, feeling Puck getting hard in his mouth. He bobbed up and down for a good two minutes, keeping his pace, when he felt a hand on the back of his head. Blaine picked up the pace, causing Puck to moan. "Mmm…babe…I'm gonna cum…" Blaine took all of Puck in his mouth, making Puck orgasm loudly. Blaine swallowed Puck's cum and pulled off his dick, smile on his face. "Good morning, Puck." Blaine said winking at him, leaning in for an intimate kiss.

* * *

"Puck, where are we going?" Blaine asked, looking at the shopping tents around him.

"We're going to In N' Out. I googled it before we left the room and just wrote what street it's on." Puck said, looking at the street signs.

"What is In N' Out?" Blaine asked.

"I told you before we left. It's a burger joint. Were you not listening?" Puck asked.

"Sorry, I was busy starting at you." Blaine said, winking.

Puck let out a laugh. "Liar."

"Whatever, Puck." Blaine laughed.

They walked around the city a little bit more until they found the right street. When they got there, there was a huge line waiting outside, leading inside. "Do we really want to wait, Puck?" Blaine asked.

"You better believe we are, man. I'm not going anywhere else for lunch." Puck said with a smile.

Blaine gave him a smile back. "Alright. I'm sure it won't be that long."

Turns out, it really wasn't that long of a wait. They both ordered regular cheeseburgers with fries, and sat out in the courtyard behind the building. As they sat down, a pigeon landed by Puck and grabbed a fry from the ground, flying away. Puck threw one of his fries at some other pigeons to the side of him, watching them fight over it.

"This is really good, Puck." Blaine said with a mouthful of food.

Puck let out a small laugh. "I told you…and you wanted to leave. Pft. You should always trust my food instincts."

Blaine chuckled. "I guess I should."

They finished eating, throwing their garbage away, and walked down some of the streets of San Francisco, going into different shopping tents, seeing what they had to offer. Blaine wound up buying a few souvenirs, while Puck was busy watching Blaine enjoy himself. Puck had the whole entire day already planned out, remembering back to when Blaine was in the shower this morning. He smiled at that thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaine asked with a smile of his own.

Puck smirked. "You."

Blaine blushed. "And what exactly about me were you thinking about?"

Puck grabbed Blaine's hand. "This morning."

Blaine let out a small laugh. "I hope you enjoyed it."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. Honestly, that was the best blowjob I've ever had."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, I guess. So, I'm done looking at all this stuff, so what do we have planned next?"

"You will see, my dear Blaine. You will see…" Puck said with a grin on his face.

* * *

"THE BEACH?!" Blaine exclaimed from the passenger seat.

Puck let out a laugh. "Yep. I know it's a bit too cool to swim, but we can do other things. Come on." Puck opened the car door and got out, Blaine doing the same, and he smiled. "This is beautiful." He walked next to Blaine down to the beach. They decided to walk along the beach and just talk.

"So, Blaine. I'm assuming you had fun last night." Puck said with a small smile on his face.

Blaine let out a laugh. "Yes, I did actually. It was great."

"You were pretty hammered. I got to hand it to you though; you hung in there like a champ." Puck said laughing.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. I'm surprised I didn't puke this morning. I haven't felt very hangoverish today."

"That's good." Puck said.

"I did like how there was a trash can already by my bedside when I woke up though."

"Oh, yeah." Puck let out a chuckle. "It was just to be on the safe side."

Blaine smiled. "Well, thanks."

"You're welcome. Might I add, you were a blast as well last night. I still can't believe I got you to smoke weed. I never thought you would." Puck said, laughing.

Blaine laughed. "My dapper reputation is tarnished now."

"Nah. You're still that dapper boy I love." Puck said grabbing Blaine's hand in his. Blaine looked at their hands, and then back at Puck, who was smiling at him. Blaine felt tears in his eyes, and smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

"I did know that." Puck started. "I love you too, B. A lot more than you think." With that, Puck caught Blaine in a very heated kiss. They stood there, heat radiating off their bodies, electricity running through their veins. Puck ran his tongue across Blaine's, both swapping spit, getting lost in each other. After a couple more minutes, they pulled away, and smiled.

"You're such a good kisser, Blaine. I don't know what caused Hummel to leave you, but I bet you're crazy in the sack." Puck said, causing Blaine to let out a small chuckle.

Blaine leaned up to Puck's ear and whispered, "I guess you'll have to fuck me to find out." Puck couldn't help but get an erection right then and there. "God, you're so sexy." Blaine let out a devilish grin. "Not as sexy as you." Puck smiled and kissed Blaine.

"Shall we go back? We've walked far, but all we seem to be doing is making out now." Puck said, letting out a small laugh.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, we can go back, hot stuff." Blaine grabbed Puck's ass and started walking. Puck smiled.

"This day couldn't be any more perfect." Puck said softly.

* * *

They walked back to a sand hill Puck saw when they first got to the beach. Puck grabbed a blanket from his car and laid it down on the ground.

Blaine snuggled up to Puck, putting his head on Puck's chest. Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"This is really nice." Blaine said, looking at Puck.

"Yeah. It really is." Puck said smiling.

"So, is this something you had planned before we came out here? Taking me to all these places and adding romance to them?" Blaine asked, looking at Puck, smiling.

Puck looked into Blaine's eyes. "_God, they're so beautiful."_ Puck thought. He smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft, but passionate kiss on Blaine's lips. When they pulled away, Blaine let out a chuckle. "That's a yes, I presume?" Puck rolled his eyes. "Yes, you big goon. Who knows? I might have just one more thing planned." Puck winked at Blaine, causing Blaine to let out a small laugh. "You are so amazing." Blaine said, grabbing Puck's hand with his.

They sat there in silence, watching the scenery in front of them, not caring about anything but this moment. This is the moment Puck had been waiting for all day.

"Hey Blaine…" Puck asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, still lying on Puck's chest.

Puck took a deep breath. "I know we said "I love you" to each other already, but I wanted to ask you…" He looked down at Blaine, who was already looking at him, a smile spread on his face, and continued. "I wanted to ask you, if you'd be my boyfriend…" Puck knew Blaine would say yes, but he couldn't help but feel some sort of nervousness when asking Blaine. Blaine smiled widely and blushed. "I would like nothing more." Puck smiled and kissed Blaine on the lips, more forceful and passionate than the last.

* * *

When they got back to their hotel room, both of the boys couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Puck pushed Blaine up against the wall and started to kiss him forcefully. Blaine let his hands travel down to Puck's abs, running them up to his chest, and back down to his abs. Puck picked Blaine up and held him, Blaine's legs wrapped around Puck's waist, and started to kiss his neck. Blaine let out a moan. "Mm…Puck…god…" Puck turned towards the bed and set Blaine down. He stood back up and took off his shirt. Blaine stared at his shirtless body, then back up at Puck. "What are you waiting for, stud?" Blaine said with a grin on his face. Puck returned the grin and fell back on top of Blaine. They went back to kissing, moans and hands everywhere. Blaine sat up and took off his shirt. Puck stared. "God, you're so fucking hot." Puck went back to kissing Blaine, this time fumbling with Blaine's pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down, leaving Blaine in his boxer briefs. Puck saw the already hard dick in Blaine's underwear, to which he smiled, and grabbed it, kissing Blaine in the process.

"Mmm….fuck Puck….mmm" Blaine said, moaning softly.

Puck let out a laugh. He started to kiss Blaine's neck, moving down to his chest, taking one of Blaine's nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling. Blaine moaned a little louder this time, ready to burst at any moment. Puck started to kiss down Blaine's abs, when he reached Blaine's underwear band. He looked up at Blaine and smiled. He grabbed the waistband with his teeth, pulling Blaine's underwear down in the process, letting his cock spring on Blaine's stomach. Puck grabbed Blaine's cock, jacking him off, while Puck took Blaine's balls in his mouth. Blaine continued to moan with pleasure, not wanting any of this to stop anytime soon. "Oh god….Puck….mm..ugh…" Puck moved up to Blaine's dick, licking it from the bottom to the tip, and then taking all of Blaine in his mouth.

"OH FUCK….GOD….UGH….Puuuck…" Blaine moaned. He moved his hand on Puck's head, pushing his head down. When Blaine finally looked at Puck, who was already looking at him, Puck deep throated Blaine, causing Blaine to hold Puck's head there, not wanting him to move.

"Jesus Puck….Fuck…." Blaine moaned. He heard Puck starting to choke and let Puck move off his cock.

"Damn, Blaine. I've got to breathe, too." Puck said laughing.

Blaine smiled. "Breathe through your nose."

"That's what I've been doing, you jerk." Puck said, giving Blaine a kiss on the lips.

"Would I still be a jerk if I did this?" Blaine grabbed Puck and made him lay on his back. He started to undo Puck's pants, getting them undone rather quickly. He pulled his pants down, leaving Puck in just his briefs.

"You were briefs?" Blaine asked.

Puck let out a laugh. "Sometimes. In moments like these, it just makes my dick bigger." Puck winked at Blaine, to which Blaine just rolled his eyes. Puck was right though. It did make his dick look bigger. Blaine started to rub Puck's cock through his underwear, making Puck moan. He let out a small grin and took Puck's briefs off, letting his cock spring free. Blaine didn't waste any time and took all of Puck in his mouth. Puck was surprised by Blaine's quick actions, but he did not complain. Blaine looked at Puck while he continued to suck Puck off, causing Puck to let out moans in the process. Puck ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and kept his hand there. He pushed Blaine down, making him deepthroat.

"Ah…fuck….Blaine…" Puck said, moaning Blaine's name. He finally let Blaine come up for air.

"Was that payback?" Blaine said jokingly.

Puck let out a laugh. He pushed Blaine back on his back and started to kiss him. He grabbed the lube off the table next to them and put some on his hand, Blaine watching him with anxiousness. Puck went back to kissing Blaine, rubbing his finger around Blaine's hole. Blaine let out a moan. Puck pushed his finger into Blaine, making Blaine wince a little. "Relax, babe. Relax." Puck continued to kiss Blaine, Blaine adjusting to Puck's finger in his asshole. Puck pushed some more of his finger in, letting Blaine get used to it, until Puck was moving his finger in and out, causing Blaine to moan some more.

"More, Puck." Blaine said.

Puck put some more lube on his fingers and added a second finger. Blaine winced once more, but relaxed after a while. Puck added one more finger, letting Blaine get used to it. Once Blaine got used to it, Puck started finger fucking Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but moan in ecstasy. Blaine needed Puck now.

"Fuck, Puck. I'm ready." Blaine exclaimed.

Puck smiled and grabbed the condom off the table, putting it on his dick, and lining himself in position. "Tell me stop if you need it." Puck said kissing Blaine.

"Just do it." Blaine said.

Puck lubed up his dick and entered Blaine slowly. Blaine started to moan a little louder than usual. "Fuuuuck…." Puck waited until Blaine was relaxed and ready for more.

"More." Blaine moaned. Puck pushed in a little bit more, making Blaine moan even louder.

"FuUuck….just do it…fuck me, Puck." Blaine exclaimed, not wanting to wait anymore. Puck shoved the rest in, causing Blaine to moan loudly. "FUUCK! OH GOD!" Puck sat there for a minute or so, before picking up a slow, but steady pace. He started to kiss Blaine, who was moaning into every kiss.

"Mmm….Puck….fuck….feels…so good…"

Puck kept his pace, managing to hit the right spots on Blaine. "Puck….harder….fuck…" Puck picked up the pace, fucking Blaine more aggressively.

"Oh fuck! UH PUCK. OH FUCK." Blaine exclaimed. "It feels….so good….fuuuuuuuuuuuck…."

"You like that, B? You like my big dick in your tight hole?" Puck said, keeping up his fast pace.

"Mmm…fuck….I love it…..ugh…Puuuuuuuuck…." Blaine exclaimed.

Puck continued to fuck Blaine hardly, feeling himself on the verge of cumming. "Fuck….Blaine….gonna cum…."

"Cum inside me….Puuuuuck…." Blaine felt Puck hit his prostate. "OH FUCK PUCK. OH FUCK. RIGHT THERE. FUUUUUUUCK!"

With one last thrust from Puck, they both moaned loudly and came. Blaine exploded all over his body, some shooting on his chest, while Puck came inside Blaine, condom still on. They were both out of breath. They looked at each other and started kissing again. Puck moved down to Blaine's upper body, licking off all the cum Blaine shot on himself. He moved down to Blaine's cock and sucked it clean. Puck collapsed next to Blaine, both staring into each other's eyes.

Puck let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"You're definitely a freak in the sheets." Puck said smiling.

Blaine laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet…"

* * *

**How about that for an ending? Haha. As always, please review/criticisms. I really do appreciate them! What's coming next? This story might be at it's end, seeing as though the boys only have one more day left in San Fran, but don't get too discouraged. I do have plans to write a sequel! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next update, which will definitely be soon! **


	12. Chapter Eleven

Blaine opened his eyes, hearing the sounds of Puck snoring. He looked at the alarm clock sitting on the bed table. _4:15am_. He let out a groan and rolled back over, resting his head back down on Puck's chest. He tried to go back to sleep, but the urge to use the bathroom was clouding his head. Blaine let out a sigh and got up, turning on the bathroom light as he entered, and shut the door halfway. As he was peeing, he felt like he could pass out right there, just standing. The sex he had with Puck really wore him out. Puck definitely earned the name Puckasaurus. Blaine gave a small grin just thinking about it. He finished peeing, flushing the toilet, and walked over to the sink. He stood there, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was all over the place. He had a few hickeys on his neck, collarbone, and chest. Blaine smiled, snapping out of his train of thought, and washed his hands. After he finished, he turned off the light and walked back to the bed, where Puck was still snoring loudly. Blaine slipped under the covers and clung to Puck, resting on his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Puck opened his eyes to the smell of coffee and the television on. He let out a loud groan and stretched, wiping his eyes in the process, and noticed Blaine sitting next to him, smiling.

"Good morning, babe." Puck groaned out, facing Blaine.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Blaine said, taking a drink from his coffee cup.

Puck scratched his head, wondering what the time was. "I slept like a rock."

Blaine let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night and managed to sneak out and into bed without you waking."

Puck laughed. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Oh, no. I had to piss." Blaine started. "Pft. Couldn't sleep; after last night? I was out like a lamp. You wore my ass out."

Puck chuckled. "Pun intended."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, pun intended."

Puck smiled and grabbed Blaine, him falling on top of Puck. They stared at each other for a good 30 seconds, neither one saying anything, until Puck broke the silence. "So…last night was incredible."

Blaine smiled. "It was better than incredible."

Puck leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips. "You are so sexy. I really want to do it again."

Blaine grinned. "I really do, too, if I'm being completely honest. Although, in the condition my ass is in right now, I think we should wait a while."

Puck groaned. "Alright, alright. We can wait a while, even though…this is our last day in San Fran."

"Are we leaving tonight?" Blaine asked, taking another drink from his cup of coffee.

"I was thinking about it. While I wish I could just stay out here with you and have fun, we do have to go back. I know Santana wants to hear all the details about our time together."

"Have you been texting her?"

"A couple times, just random conversations, how our day is going; the usual friend stuff."

"That's good. Yeah, if you want to leave tonight, we can do that."

"Okay." Puck said, smiling at Blaine, giving him one more kiss before getting off the bed. "So, I'm going to go take a shower, and I better see you in there in five minutes." Puck walked into the bathroom naked, facing Blaine before shutting the door, letting him view the hard on he had, and winked.

* * *

Puck closed the trunk in his car and handed the keys over to Blaine. "Alright, I'm gonna go pay, here are the keys. I'll be right back."

Blaine turned and walked to the passenger side door and opened it. He closed the door shut and put the keys in the ignition, starting up the car. He was about to turn on the radio when he felt his phone buzzing. Santana was calling him. He knew this call was coming, so he answered.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the catcher of the century. I'm surprised you can still talk. I thought you would've answered the phone with a sore throat, if you get what I'm throwing down." Santana giggled.

"Yeah, I get it. Are you a little jealous, Santana?" Blaine smirked.

"Ohohohoho, Blaine's got a little spark in him. I got to be honest; I'm really starting to like you. Noah speaks very highly of you. "Blaine is the sexiest person on the planet. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Stuff like that."

Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach. "He said that about me?"

"Well, why wouldn't he? He's in love with you, Blaine. I've never seen him so whipped in my entire life. That's okay, though. I've also never seen him so happy since Beth was born. Sounds like you're a catch, hobbit."

Blaine ignored the hobbit remark. "That makes me feel really special."

"It should." Santana said. There was a silence for a few seconds, until Santana started to speak again. "So….how was the sex? Details!"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god, I'm not having this discussion."

Santana scoffed. "If we're going to be friends, you're gonna have to give me the details about your sex life. Don't be ashamed of it! He's a hot piece of ass that you should flaunt around every chance you get! You and him are so hot together. Can I watch you guys do it sometime?!"

Blaine laughed. "No way, Santana, and don't ask Puck either." He paused, and then continued. "The sex was incredible, Santana. I have never came so hard in my life."

Santana started to laugh. "Holy shit; I'm guessing you rode his dick like a bull, huh?"

Blaine started to blush. "Yes I did. He's amazing in bed."

"I hear you're quite the freak in bed, too." Santana said with a giggle.

Blaine was going to slap Puck. "He told you about last night, didn't he?"

Santana started to laugh. "He did. Don't act like you didn't know I'd find out. I knew Noah would tell me, he tells me everything. I'm basically his sister, but kudos to you though for taking Puckasaurus like a champ; it's not easy taking that big dick doggy style, am I right?"

Blaine shook his head. "Wow, Santana. I'm going to go now. Puck is walking back to the car."

Santana gave an evil laugh, "Alright, hey, Blaine?

"Yeah," Blaine asked.

"I'm really happy for you two, really." Santana said. "I'll see you guys when you get back. Bye, Curly Sue."

"Bye," Blaine said with a smile.

Puck got into the car and looked at Blaine. "Who was that?"

"Santana," Blaine said.

"Oh, what did she have to say?" Puck asked.

"She told me what you've said about me, about how I'm the sexiest person on the planet and how I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you…" Blaine said, staring into Puck's eyes.

Puck smiled a little and blushed. "I did."

Blaine couldn't think of anything to say, so he leaned in and caught Puck in a passionate, heated kiss. Blaine pulled back and looked into Puck's eyes. "I love you."

Puck smiled. "I love you, too." With one more kiss, Puck put the car in reverse and drove to their next destination.

* * *

"Do you like this poster?" Puck asked. Blaine and him were in a store called ImageArts at Pier 39. They decided to end their last day in San Fran exploring Pier 39 and its stores. Puck was holding up a poster of a cartoon John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson from Pulp Fiction, pointing guns at the person looking at it, and Blaine took one look and smiled.

"It's pretty badass, Puck." Blaine said. Puck wrote down the poster number on the little note card to give to the cashier so they can find the poster. "Good answer, because I'm getting it."

"I'm pretty sure you would've gotten it even if I didn't like it…" Blaine said, giving Puck an "oh really" look.

Puck looked at Blaine and smiled. "You're right, I would've. Do you want any posters? Did you even look?"

"Yeah, I did. I really liked this Jimi Hendrix one." Blaine said showing Puck.

Puck looked at Blaine. "You like Jimi?"

Blaine took the notecard from Puck's hand and wrote the poster number down. "Yes, I do, actually. How could anyone NOT like Jimi? He's an amazing guitarist."

"God, just when I thought I didn't love you enough." Puck said, smiling.

Blaine blushed. "Let's go get these posters."

* * *

Puck and Blaine went through the rest of Pier 39 and decided it was time to eat. They went to Bubba Gump's, which was near the middle of Pier 39. There was a short wait, but when they made it in, they ate a lot. Blaine couldn't help but play footsie with Puck the whole time they were there, and it made Puck get a hard on. After they finished eating and paid the bill, they finished walking through and made it back to where they first entered.

"So, are we going to be leaving now?" Blaine asked, holding hands with Puck.

"What else did you want to do?" Puck asked.

"I don't know. We never did go to Chinatown."

"You want to go there?"

Blaine thought about it. "Well, I did want to see it, but seeing as though it's getting pretty dark, we should start driving back home. Besides, I feel like we'd probably get sucked into eating at another restaurant and I'm already full from the last meal we just had."

Puck let out a laugh. "Well, if you want to go, speak up now, because once we get on the road, there's no turning back."

"Nah, it's okay. Let's start heading back." Blaine said, smiling at Puck, who returned his own smile.

"Did you want to drive first," Puck asked, as they got back to the car.

"If you want me to…"

"Nah, I'll drive first. I'll get us passed California, and then you're driving through Nevada. We'll alternate. As for where we sleep, we can stop in the same places and stay at the hotels again, or we can do a straight shot back home." Puck said, turning on the car. "What do you think?"

Blaine thought about it for a few seconds. "We can try the second option and see how that goes. If we can't do it, then we'll stay at a hotel."

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan." Puck said, grabbing Blaine's hand and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Let's get on the road."

* * *

As they drove back, they only had to make one hotel stop, and that was in Iowa. When they got to their hotel room, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They made out first, then eventually moved on to having sex. After they had finished, they were laying down in bed, looking at each other, running their fingers through their connected hands.

"I don't want this trip to be over." Blaine said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Puck noticed. "I know, but hey, we had a great time, and we both got something out of it."

Blaine smiled. "What did you get out of it?"

"This amazing boy who won my heart ever since we first started talking." Puck said, looking Blaine directly in the eyes. "What about you?"

Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes. "This amazing boy who I never thought I could ever fall in love with." Puck couldn't help but blush. He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Blaine said.

There was a silence for a few minutes, before Puck started to speak. "I-um..I want you to call me Noah from now on."

Blaine smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you want to..." Puck said.

Blaine chuckled. "Of course I want to. I know you only let those close to you use your real name, and it means a lot to me that you consider me worthy."

Puck let out a laugh. "There's no way you wouldn't be worthy, Blaine. You mean everything to me."

Blaine smiled, blushing at Puck's comments. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he figured a passionate kiss would do the trick.

"We should get some sleep, Noh. It's getting late." Blaine said, hoping he would catch the nickname.

Noah smiled. "Okay, B. I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine said, leaning in, giving Noah one more kiss before he turned around, and Noah pulled him close. "Thank you for the nickname." Noah whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

They were on the road bright and early, trying to get home before the day ended, and promised to only take stops when needed. Blaine was driving, Noah sleeping in the passenger seat. They made it all the way through Illinois and Blaine woke up Noah.

"Noah, I need you to wake up, babe. It's your turn to drive." Blaine said softly, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

Noah slowly opened his eyes, and gave a small smile. "Okay, babe." After they filled up the car with gas and got stuff to eat and drink, they were off on the road again. They spent the rest of the time in the car talking about movies, television, and music. The conversation flipped over to school and then back to music. They lost track of time, and before they knew it, they were back in Lima.

"Home sweet home," Noah exclaimed.

He drove them to Blaine's house, unloading Blaine's stuff from his car, carrying it to his house and up to his room. They had a quick fuck session before Noah had to say his goodbyes.

"I would love to stay, but I have to go back home." Noah said, hugging Blaine.

"I know." Blaine started. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other, when Blaine continued. "I will never forget this trip, ever. Thank you."

"Anything for you, babe," Noah leaned in, giving Blaine a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled away and gave Blaine a soft smile. "I will see you at school tomorrow, okay? I'll text you when I get home. You can call me if you want."

"Okay, bye, Noah!" Blaine said.

Noah drove home, thinking about everything that happened on the trip. He would see Santana in the morning, so he didn't feel the need to call her when he got home. He got home and unpacked his stuff from the car, walking into his house. "Ma, I'm home!" He walked up to his room and set his stuff down. He walked over to his mom's room and saw her sleeping. He walked over to her and shook her. "Ma…"

His mom woke up startled. "What?! Oh, Noah, it's you! You're finally home."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed, though, so we can talk after school tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Noah. I'm so glad you're home." His mom sat up and hugged him.

"Me too. I'm gonna go to bed. G'night ma."

"Goodnight, Noah."

He shut the door to his mom's room and walked back to his room, flopping down on his bed. He grabbed his phone and texted Blaine.

_I'm home. I'm about ready to pass out._ **–Noah**

He got a text back instantly.

_I'm glad you made it home safely. I'm already half asleep. Haha. I love you, babe. I'll see you tomorrow. _**–Blaine**

_Goodnight, B. I love you too._ **–Noah**

He decided to shoot Santana a text to at least let her know he was back home.

_Hey San. I'm back home. I'm gonna go to sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow. I love you._ **–Noah**

He put his phone on his bedside table and slipped under the covers. He let his mind wander a bit, thinking again about the trip and how things will be now that he and Blaine were together and back in Lima. He decided to not give a shit about what anyone else thought and let his mind rest. If he was with Blaine, he'd let the world know. He would talk to Blaine about it in the morning. For now, he was going to get some much needed sleep, and worry about shit later. He closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the epilogue, which means the end of this story is coming soon. It shall be up soon, and I'll include a super long AN in the epilogue! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	13. Epilogue

Blaine is incredible. He really is. My trip with him was successful and yours truly has a boyfriend. Yep, you heard right, a boyfriend. Yeah, I was lucky enough to claim Blaine as my own and I feel at the top of the world. No one can shake my confidence. Not to mention, I'm graduating in a couple of days, which means I'm moving up out of Lima and going to California. I know Blaine isn't happy about this, but I told him I'd come back every chance I could. I told him he wouldn't have to worry about me finding someone else because there's only one person I want and that's him. He had a goofy smile on when I told him this. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What a sweetheart. Okay, maybe you weren't thinking that, but hey, I can't read everyone's minds. Of course, I wouldn't even consider cheating on Blaine. I mean, damn! Can we talk about that ass for a second? It's so juicy, big, bubbly, and perfect. I love grabbing it. Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away. Yep. Things are pretty Gucci right now, and with this new confidence level, nothing can bring me down.

* * *

**Well guys, this is the end of the story! Sorry if the epilogue was super short and not that great, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. I do apologize for the super long wait times and promise for the next story, you won't have to wait as long as you did for this one. Speaking of the next story, I have it planned out and am ready to start writing on it, so expect it very soon! I, again, thank all of you for reading and taking the time out of your day to read this story. I hope to see you guys during Part II! c: **


	14. SEQUEL!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know the sequel, "Who's Crying Now?" is up and running! I hope to see you guys there!


End file.
